In came their sisters
by RyneiDai
Summary: Can the sons come to trems when some 'old family' comes to town? Will they be able to handle when some supernatural acquantances of one of them comes too? Will they be able to find out who started all this, be able to stop them? Reid/OC Tyler/OC
1. Prologue

I couldn't sleep the other night after watching the Covenant. I love that movie so much that it made me write this, and I hopping that I can keep the attention-span to make this into a further project. Please fell free to leave a review. I would like to know what what think, and if this is worth writting.

* * *

Lean in closer into you

Bring my lips up to touch yours

Your hands move to my hips, holding me close

My lips go to your chin, traveling up to your ear

My hands feel their way down your chest

One shirt now on the floor

As I walk behind you lips caress your shoulder

My hands move up to them

All tension gone after my touch

God I love the shoulders

To touch each curve from every muscle makes me crazy

Hugging you from behind, I rest my head against one shoulder

I wonder what it would feel like with you between my legs

Hiding, protecting me from the rest of the world

I wonder how it would feel to arch into you

Clawing at those shoulders, moaning moaning from your touch

Kiss

Nibble

Kiss

You turn your head to feel my lips

Pulling me to your front, your hands begin to move

One rubs up and down my back, the other at my neck keeping me close

Gently push me on the bed, lips stay on my neck

Leaning up from the bed, another shirt joins the one before

Kisses softly placed down my chest

Hands at my waist

One button off

My hands go to yours

"...Please..." whispered softly

Looking down at me, you smile

On your back you pull on top

As if to say _'I understand'_

I smile down at you, lean in for a kiss

_I love. _

_I love you so much._

_But I can't..._

_I'm just not..._

_I'm not ready __**yet.**_


	2. Together again

I forgot to say that the first bit was the prologue.

I **_DO_ NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you.  
_Italic stands for thoughts, and if it's from a different character, I'll will tell you.  
_This one is kinda short, but I'll try to make the others longer.

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

It was half past three when that beautiful black 1967 Chevy impala drove into the pick-up lane at John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York. Once it stopped in front of me, its trunk popped open. After placing my two dark green suitcases in it, I closed it and walked to the passenger side of the car.

"You want to stop for a bite to eat?" said the diver.  
"Sure." was my reply, even though I was tired and going through jet-lag after being on a plane for almost half a day.

We stopped at some small dinner about twenty minutes from the airport. When walking to the entrance of place, I noticed Niki hadn't changed one bit. Still wearing dark blue jeans with a few holes from being worn to much. Her shirt was something she definitely would've worn three years ago, a dark violet-red with some bands name on it and a design on it.  
After coming in we ordered. There was reminiscing about the old days, and what every ones been up to since I was taken away. She knew better than it talk about it here, to many people. Over a half hour later we were back in the car and starting our 4 1/2 hours of driving back to Ipswich. For almost the whole ride the only noise was from the radio. I was back and forth from sleeping and looking out the window.

_What the hell was that?  
_  
"You alright there Mali?" Niki was glancing at me every few seconds.

_Thank you Niki for being such a smart diver!  
_  
"You didn't just feel that?"  
"Feel what?"  
"I don't know.... It was kinda like someone just poured freezing cold water on me," it was hard to actually describe it. "Where are we?"  
"We just entered Ipswich limits." Looking outside of the car I did noticed that things outside did seem a bit more greener, darker but at the same time brighter, it all seemed to be a bit magical.  
"This place looks really familiar."  
"Of course it should look familiar, our ancestor are from here .... Do you think you might have been here during those years you blocked out?"  
"Maybe from when I was twelve. I... I don't remember." Silence came to us again. "  
"Mali," her voice sounds worried. "I... Last year, I felt what he did to you. My brother that is. " Gaping like a fish, word became lost as I wanted to say them.  
"...You haven't told anyone have you?"  
"When Baby Girl didn't say anything about it when she came back to us, I wasn't sure if it did happen. But having you back, seeing you,... It's not my place to tell anyone."  
"I had already been keeping secrets from her. It felt like I wasn't there for her, I was trying so hard to keep my dad away. When he came, I thought he was working for my dad, but on our birthday I lost all my power, and he... he... She doesn't need to know. No one does for now at least." I didn't want to think about that.

_Great, now I have someone who knows about everything. And I thought I would just be able to go along as if nothing ever happened. Why do things like this only happen to me?_"So, what's her name?" She sounded happier than needed to be. And that was about to come down and hard.  
"Him."  
"...OH." She knew what it meant, me having a boy that is.  
"His name is Benjamin Josef Pope Backus."  
"Benjamin.... Ben... Benny-boy...Hey! I'm a aunt!"

_Why are you so happy, he's in danger and all you care about is that your an aunt. You haven't even met him yet. I want him with me. He came from me, I deserve to have him here. I went through almost nine months with him growing inside of me, I'm the only one who cares the most about him. I am going to protect him and everyone else from anything my father throws at me. It doesn't matter if the only reason why he's here is because of what Chace did to me, because he's a greedy bastard. I still have to protect him. He is **MY **baby. _


	3. A Bet on Tonight

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you.

* * *

**  
Chapter Two  
**

**  
**"What's this place?"  
"This? This is Nicki's. And you are going to go inside and retrieve Geoff and Mary's fiance, Scott."  
"His name is Scott?" I laughed. "So pool-tables," she nodded her head. "This will be fun."

I walked into the joint. _Peoples smoke_ _here too.  
_Looking around, it wasn't that hard to find the pool-tables. And there was Geoff, watching as the other guy was getting ready to make his shot. That guy was tall, at least six feet, brown hair that looked like if it was long it would be curly if it was longer, broad shoulders. Looked like he would have those arms that are like natural muscle, not the ones that say 'I work out everyday because I'm over compensating for my lack of...um ... size'. _He is definitely NOT a Scott.  
_  
When I got to the table the guy had just made his shot. I stood next to Geoff, the idiot didn't even notice I was standing next to him.

"Well who might you be?" That came from this six foot something blonde guy that was next to guy who just took his shot. Blondie was smirking at me, and his eyes traveled up and down my body.

_PERVERT _

"Someone who isn't looking for you." His face got a little angry after I said this. I smirked right back at him. My eyes went to the Not Scott looking guy next to him.

_Blue eyes. Baby Girl must want to jump this guy. _I felt myself smiling towards him at this thought. _Why is he blushing? AW!!! He's the shy type. Yup she totally wants him.  
_  
"Lookie who we've got here," an arm went around my waist, and pulled me towards them. "Scott this is Baby Girls big sister." There was sarcasm when he said 'big'.  
"I finally get to meet their little rebellious leader. I'm Scott." His hand went out to shake mine. I went to shake it.  
"Hi. I'm sure someones already told you that I was going to say this, but," my grip tightened around his hand. "If you hurt Mary in any way, I will make you suffer." I said that very seriously. I chuckled, "I'm sure Geoff and Ryan have already told you some of the things I've done to them."  
"Sorry to disrupt this reunion, but you're Saraha's sister, Mali right?"  
"Yea, how'd you know?"

_He's blushing again, that's so cute._

"You two have the same eyes."

_He noticed her eyes. I approve._

"She always was a sucker for blue eyes." I whispered. A 'Yup' came from Geoff. I chuckled.

_I should tease him about this._

"How do you know her?"  
He blushed again, "I have some classes with her."

_This is way to much fun for me.  
_  
"And why would you be looking at her eyes while most guys stare at her ass?" That worked his face was red.  
"Tyler here is to much of a 'gentleman' to do something like that," Blondie walked towards me until he was about two feet away. "But I on the other hand, did notice that your ass is a lot better to look at than hers, Mali."  
"Aren't we a charming one." Sarcasm.  
He smirked again, grabbing my hand. Bending down slightly and bringing my hand to his lips. "Reid Garwin." He kissed my hand. I fought off the nerve to just punch him.  
_  
Garwin? Where the hell have I heard that before?... Garwin as in one of the sons?... Then blues eyes here is a Simms or a Parry. OK, I take back what I say of approving of him. Which means these guys are Chase's 'brother'. 'Thank you for letting my hand go you son of a damn traitor.'  
_  
I looked at Geoff again, "Hurry up with your little game, we need to get to the house before Baby Girls knows I'm here," he gave the 'why?' look. "It's Saraha." I said it like just saying her name would explain everything entirely. Which it did because he nodded his head like 'oh yea'.  
"Well if you boys need to leave in such a hurry, I'm sure we could arrange to have you leave after your next shot." Geoff gave him a questionable look.

_I wish you would go die in a ditch somewhere Blondie._

"What did you have in mind, another bet?" Geoff sounded slightly over protected as he asked this.  
"Yes. You make this next shot, you can leave and I give you half the money. Miss and I get to take little Mali here back to the dorms tonight, to her room of course." Geoff looked like he might be considering this.

_This is a bad bet, I'm not Geoff's property so he can't agree to this. There is **NO** way in hell I would let this son of a pig take me back to the dorms._"Garwin, you got yourself a deal... If I get to make the shot instead of them."  
"Alright, but we're making a detour to my room tonight Little Lady." I shook my head at him.

_He has no idea what he's in for. Hopefully the money is enough to buy me a carton of cigarettes._

After taking Geoffs' pool cue away from him I lined up for the shot. My body tensed up as I felt someone, Garwin no doubt, use some power. I used right back. I got the shot. When I looked up at his face after he looked like he had just saw something that wasn't supposed to happen. Blue eyes hit his arm to tell him that I was waiting for my money. Grabbing out his wallet, I'm sure I heard a few curses under his breath. He pulled out a ten. As I went to get it from his hand I leaned up towards his ear.

"You couldn't have been able to handle me any way," my voice got softly and I tired to make it sound seductive. I smirked when I saw his face, he was mad, but somewhat intrigued and his eyes were definitely filled with lust. I walked away.

* * *

not much longer than the other one, but I hoped you liked it. The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. That may be less confusing for later chapters.


	4. An Invitation Declined

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

After my little statement to Blondie, I got out of Nicky's and into Niki's car with the biggest smile on my face."What are you all smiley about? Get some hot guys number?" Curiosity wasn't hidden in her voice.  
"Nope, just destroyed a guy I want to suffer through as much pain as possible when he dies ego." Yes, that does make me happy, even more so that it is one of the brothers from the 'Covenant'.  
"So they were playing against Garwin and Simms?" She seems somewhat upset by my meeting them. Like I should have met them under a different situation.  
"I never would have guessed the other one as a Simms, to shy and bashful."  
"Unlike his ancestor who was a traitor and a womanizer."

_That was rather rudely stated. _

"Exactly..."  
"Simms and Garwin seem to have taken each others personality tarts over the generations. Just like us."  
"Yea, but **we** weren't the ones betraying, **we** were the ones being betrayed. And I have every right to feel hatred towards them after everything he put me through." The rest of the ride was silent.

_I knew she was trying to tell me that the brothers weren't like their ancestors.  
Weren't like Chace.  
But they had nearly six generation to change the way they felt about family and their little 'covenant', and Chace helped prove to me that they haven't changed one bit in all those years. They were greedy for power then, and that hadn't diminished at all.  
_  
After five minutes of silence in the car, we finally got to the house that our little family was staying at.  
_Small town.  
_By the time we both had walked to the front door, Scott and Geoff had pulled up and were making their way towards us.  
After Niki had opened the door, "HEY! Look who we ran into at Nicky's." That was Geoff using his outside voice.  
"Geoff, were inside, use your inside voice, please."  
He stuck his tongue out at me.  
"Real mature, what's next? Are you going to keep your finger really close to my face and say 'I'm not touching' over and over?"  
" Maybe..."  
"You do that I Punch you."  
"Mali!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was glomped from behind by the person who excitedly shouted my name. We fell onto the floor, were she had continued to hug the life right out of me.  
"Saraha.... can't.... breathe."  
"You don't need to breathe"  
"Come on Baby Girl save some life in her so she can hug the rest of us. We haven't seen her longer than you, remember?" That was the calming voice of Jenny.  
"But she's my sister," Saraha was hugging me.  
"But we don't care. Now move Baby Girl."

_THANK YOU Liza. Damn, I missed her more than I thought._Saraha had been pulled off of me, and I was pulled up to be grabbed into another hug. Liza's arm were crushing me just like Saraha's had. But she let go after awhile.  
"You're still short." That was rather blunt  
"I'm not short, I'm fun sized," everyone laughed.

While they were monetarily distracted, I looked at each and every one of them, see how much they changed over three years. They hadn't changed much, just got taller, unlike me. I was five foot three years ago, and I'm five foot now.

You would have never guessed that Saraha and I were twins. She was 5'6'', long shapely legs, straight golden brown hair that ended just past her shoulder,with that violet streak. She was in shape, but had no visible muscle. I on the other hand am 5' nothing, I have short shapely legs. My hair goes to mid back, is dark brown and red hair and wavy, with a lime green streak. I have received plenty of complements from girls about how they wished they had my curves and hair. I also got plenty of guys who said they would like alone time with me in the bedroom to explore all my curves. Cheesy right? The both of us have the same dark brown eyes. Although some say mine look more exotic than hers.

So we look nothing alike. But our personalities make up for it. We are completely the same, yet entirely different. Yea, it's weird but we've always been that way. Saraha is always hyper, happy, and bubbly. And yes, she is a morning person. No one is sad around her, she is funny and can make anyone smile. She doesn't like being only around new people, and she has this innocence that makes her still seem like a child. And when she is mad, run. Don't try and make nice, she hates that. Just run. And hide. I'm not a morning person, I tend to punch in the morning. But I can be hyper, happy, and bubbly, just not when I tired or hungry. I'm independent and understanding. I love helping people. I'm also stubborn, I'd much rather gnaw my right arm off than ask someone for help.

So next to look at was Liza. About 5'7'', straight blonde hair and a red streak that went past her shoulders, her family's famous blue eyes and smirk. She was the other stubborn one, we used to fight all the time. Most likely that will continue. She can be nice, when she likes you, but all of us girls are like that. And she had just turned 18 a few months ago.

Jenny. The oldest being 24, standing at 5'5''. Short, like two inches off her head short, red hair. She never did like having long hair. The was a small patch of teal green hair towards the front of her hair. She wasn't ever really our leader, that was me. She was like a mother to all of us though. And now she was an actual mother, because there in her arms was a little girl. Veronica no doubt. She was barely one when Saraha and I left.  
Ryan was Jennys' husband, and Veronicas' fathers. He stood 6'3''and 26 years old. He was Irish, the accent, red hair, and everything. He's great, there is no other word to describe him, but he's not perfect. When Jenny was 19, she went to Ireland after she finished high school. They met at a bar, and he came back with her. True love story like in the movies. He even loved her after she told him our secret.  
Geoff is Liza boyfriend. They've been together since they were 13, and now they're both 18. He's like my brother. We fight frequently just for fun.  
Last of the sisters, Mary. Age 20 and 5'6''. She's kinda the out cast of the group because there is no one around her age. But we love her laid back happiness style. She was going to marry Scott. I still can't believe that's his name. I know just as much as you do about him. But he seems nice.  
There is also Niki, but I've been with her all afternoon and already went over things about her.

Everyone had relaxed their laughing into a chuckle.

"Veronica, you probably don't remember her, but this is your aunt Mali. Sarahas' older sister. You weren't even a year old when she last saw you." Veronica had walked over to me. I had knelled down to talk to her.  
"Hi, Saraha said that you were the leader."  
"You could say I am." She gave me a hug.

It was just past one when everyone said they were going to go to sleep, or they already were asleep. Niki and I said that we should stay at the dorms so I could unpack. By one thirty we were at the school dorms. There was a black hummer parking the same time we were.  
"I've got your key in the room." As we started making our way to the grand entrance of the building, the occupants of the hummer were right behind us.  
"Well if it isn't little Mali, what ever gave you the impression that I couldn't handle you?" Blondie again.  
"Well if you really want to know little Garwin, most guys can't. Why should you be any different?"  
"Maybe because I'm different from most guys."  
"But you still want to rock my bed." His arms went around my waist.  
"Baby I wanna rock your world." Niki and I laughed. Simms was just smiling at what his brother had just said.  
"Haven't heard that one before Blondie." His hand pushed my hair to my right side, and his lips kissed my neck.

_DAMN him. That feels good._

"See, told you I was different."  
"That's not exactly what I meant."  
"Well then why don't you tell in the morning after we wake up in my bed." My hands pulled his arms away from me. I faced him, and whispered into his ear.  
"Well then if that's how it's going to happen, then I have to say....NO" I turned around and walked into the room that Niki had opened the door too. "Maybe next time though." I said in the happiest voice I could muster at nearlytwo in the morning. Simms started laughing. Blondie looked angry for a second, then it changed into a calm face.  
"I'm right up stairs when you change your mind." He smirked.  
"I'm gonna say I'll keep that in mind. I just want to make you think like you've got a chance." The anger was back. I smiled sweetly.  
"Good night." The door shut in his face.**

* * *

**

**And if you do read this, it would be much appreciated if you made a review. I'd like to know how I'm doing as a writer.**

**Note: The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. That may be less confusing for later chapters.**


	5. Nightmare and Home

* * *

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

BEEP.....BEEP.....BEEP....BEEP

"Niki... NIKI! Turn that damn thing off!" There was a groan from the other side of the room, then repeated thudding as Niki tried to turn off the alarm without moving her whole body.

BEEP....BEEP....BEEP....BE.....

"Thank you." I went back to sleep.

_A baby crying in the distance.  
"Niki turn the radio off please." What could she be possibly be listening to that would have a baby in it?  
The crying got louder.  
"Fine." Leaving the warm comfort of a cocoon, aka my bed, I pushed myself up. My feet dangling off the bed, just barely touching the floor. After rubbing the sleep from my eyes I looked around the room for Niki. Across from me stood her bed, neat and made as if she hasn't been in it since someone made it.  
"Niki!"_

_The crying stopped._

_Looking toward our door.... it was partly open, making so I couldn't see the hallway. A soft glow came from the hall, like someone had lit candles. Curiosity was always one of my weaknesses. Making my way to the door, my fingers curled around it and pulled it open. The light moved further down the hall.  
Stepping into the hall, I looked at the direction in which the light went, it had just turned the corner. Quickening my pace, I followed it. Turning the corner it was just at, the light had gone through a doorway just a few doors down. It felt like my body was moving slower as I came closer to the opened door. I felt my heart stop as a masculine shadow passed by the door._

"Mali wake up. We've got about half an hour till we have to meet everyone for breakfast." Eyes shot open for her sudden voice. Sitting up, I glanced at her bed, unmade, then at her. Her hair was wet. "You okay? You don't so hot."  
"Yeah, I'm just going to go take a quick shower. Then we can leave."  
"Okay. They're just down the left of the hall."  
After striping down to my birthday suit, and a towel tied around my body, I made my way for the showers.

It wasn't until I had my face pressed into a muscular chest did I realize that I had not just found the showers, but had taken one too. And was now making my way back to the room.  
The dude my face was currently pressed against smelled of vanilla.

_Caffeine might help me get out of this dazed state. I want cookies now._

The dude had wrapped his arms around my waist in case I fell when we collided. As his arms left my body, I felt like I had lost something that was going to protect from everything that was not doubt about to happen in the near future.  
He had stepped back, "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, sorry about that not really a morning person."  
"Hey, you were that girl at Nicky's who dragged Geoff and his friend out last night," that came from the blonde girl standing next to him.  
"Yeah. We had a family thing last night."  
"Reid and Tyler were talking about you after you guys left. I'm Sarah Wenham by the way. And this is Caleb Danvers." Glancing at him I noticed he tried not to make eye contact with me.

_What the hell is his problem. And why do I keep running into the bloody sons._

Glancing down at my outfit, I noticed why he wasn't looking at me. I was basically naked underneath an almost completely wet towel.  
"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have another family thing to attend to." Walking around them as quickly as possible, she didn't have time to say anything further.

At eight o'clock Niki and I had walked into the small dinner and sat down with everyone else. There was more talking while we ate, about school and such. Jenny said that both Niki and I have a room at the house for weekends and holidays, but they wanted us to be in the dorms because were not morning people. The longer we can stay in bed, less likely people will get hurt.

The girls, excluding Verionica, decided that we needed to go to the 'old house' tonight. Thats were all of this started, and we felt it was what we needed to do.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It's fifteen minutes till midnight and the six of us a trying to find our 'old house' in the forest.

"I'm freezing. Where the hell is it?" Saraha keeps complaining.  
"Shut up, we've only been out here half an hour, we still have ten minutes to go," Jenny still gets cranky when she doesn't go to sleep at her normal time.  
"Yeah Saraha, if they wanted people to know where it is and everything about us they would have just stayed close to town."  
"Niki's right. If you just keep quite, we'll get there faster."

_I **HATE** the cold._

"Why couldn't we have done this earlier, like when it was still sun? I don't like Ipswich at night."  
"What's wrong Baby Girl, afraid of all the magic going on here?"  
"So what if I am?"  
Jenny was the first to speak, "there is nothing to be afraid of, Ipswich is supposed to give us more power."  
_  
Lie. There are plenty of things to be afraid of. We're not the only things getting more power._

The house started to come into view. Old was definitely one way to describe it. Mysterious, creepy, haunted would be some other words to desrcibe it. That is if you didn't know any of its past, its history.

The beginning of hatred between the siblings in families.  
The start of a secret covenant.  
A place that offered protect from the trails.

Its was home.

And it still is home.

__

**

* * *

**

**  
_And if you do read this, it would be much appreciated if you made a review. I'd like to know how I'm doing as a writer._**

**_Note: The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. That may be less confusing for later chapters._**

* * *


	6. The actions close to the beginning

* * *

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you.

* * *

**_RECAP!  
_**_The house started to come into view. Old was definitely one way to describe it. Mysterious, creepy, haunted would be some other words to desrcibe it. That is if you didn't know any of its past, its history._

_The beginning of hatred between the siblings in families.  
The start of a secret covenant.  
A place that offered protect from the trails._

_Its was home._

_And it still is home.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

An autumn breeze was felt throughout the town of Ipswich. Freshly fallen leaves rustled with each small gust of wind. The sunset could be seem through the branches of the trees. It gave the town a haunting, almost magical feel to it.

The fathers and eldest sons of five families were present in the Danvers house. Danvers, Simms, Pope, Parry, and Garwin. They had made a pack. A pack that states their loyalty to everyone in it.

The next night, there was another meeting. But this one had no males present. Only the sisters were aware of both meetings.

"What if we're the ones that are to be executed. Are they just going to sit back and watch while their siblings are murdered, while the town is being murdered?" Elisabeth Garwin questioned.  
"Calm down. I would hate to see them go through that, and they won't. We are their blood, and they will protect us as we protect them." Abigale Pope stated calmly and with confidese in their brothers.  
"Since when have they ever helped us?" Rebeca Simms asked, her temper rising.  
"She's right, each of their thirteenth birth-year till now they think that they have all the power. And we know they don't." Elisabeth chipped in.  
"They still haven't discovered everyone, everything else with blood as ours." Annabella Parry spoke.  
"That doesn't mean they'll abandoned us. Micheal said that if the trails do make their way to us, that they will do anything in their power to protect us also." Runa Danvers said defending their brothers.  
"Since when should we listen to what a Simms have to say, no offense Rebeca." Rebeca just shrugged at Elisabeth's comment.  
"Runa, since when to you care for any of our brothers. Could it be that little Ms. Danvers is smitten for a mister Garwin? Hmm?" Anna wanted to know.  
"Of course I'm not smitten for one of them, Anna. I love Andrew to dearly to have eyes for another man."

"Quite! Do you want someone to hear us?" Everyone had seceded their arguing. "If we all feel so touchy about this, we should have a plan." everyone nodded their agreement as Abigale spoke.

There was silence as everyone thought.

"We should make a cottage deep in the forest. Farther then the men dare to go. And if we get caught in the trails, we create our heirs and live there until they are born."  
"Our fathers and brothers will come looking for us. They'll look in the forest, all of it. Until we each are found." Runa was worried. Her hand rubbed gently around her growing belly.  
"As I was saying," Rebeca ignored Runa's comment. "After they are born, we sail across the pond. To where our great-grandmothers lived. We still have distant family there. They will help us. And none of our fathers are even aware that any blood still lives there. They believed all came here like us."  
"It's true. Pope, Simms and I still have cousins there," Elisabeth tired to soothe the worry from Runa.

After an hour of arguing about what to do, they agreed to the house deep in the forest.  
And the next night the five of them traveled deep into the forest.  
Eyes flashed white as they pitched in to make a clearing, and a small house for their secret escape.

_**

* * *

**_

_**And if you do read this, it would be much appreciated if you made a review. I'd like to know how I'm doing as a writer.**_

**_Note: The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. That may be less confusing for later chapters._

* * *

**


	7. Past Comes to Haunt

* * *

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you.

**_ HAPPY NEW YEAR EVER ONE_**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Inside their old family home, the six sisters each took their place in a circle. Hands linked together as they spoke in sync.  
"We gather on this night to pay tribute to you, our mothers. Give us power to fight off any evil being that comes our way. And give us strength to stay together, and protect one another. Give us the power to set things right."  
The house grew quiet as the sisters sat on the floor, hands linked. Five minutes past and they each opened their eyes.

"Well, I'm tired, see you gals later," Niki said. Her eyes turned white, and she was gone.  
"So we're coming here on our birthday right?"  
"Yes Saraha, we are. Night." I left too.

"Looking forward to Saturday?"  
"That depends, are you excepting me to say it is going to be painful to ascend or that it is going to painful that I have to watch my baby sister go through it?"  
"So... you went through it last year?" I nodded my head. "Are you sure because none of us had an urge to do a spell?"  
"Yes I'm sure. But I didn't get my power, all of it, including what my father gave to me was taken for me."  
"How is that even possible?"  
"I... I don't know. But that's why I had Ben. Because I was defenseless," she looked like she was about to say something along the lines of 'if we knew we would have...' "I'm gonna go shower, I have leaves and twigs in my hair." I left the room before she could open her mouth again.

_Nice hot shower, this isn't calming me down. I hate this. I hate him._

"I hate him," I whispered more water coming down my face.

Tap...

I turned the water off.

Tap..........Tap..........Tap.......

"Is _someone_ there?" I warped my towel around my body.

Tap..........

My hand went to the handle of the shower door.

Tap..........

Pulling the door open, a light went out on the other side of the bathroom. Stepping out of the shower, my eyes darted around the room looking for where the tapping was coming from. There was a shadow leaving the bathroom. My feet made me follow them.

_STOP. If they left then they were done in here._

Starring down at my feet trying to get them to stop I didn't even realize that there was someone standing in my path until

"cough..." My gaze went up. "Late for a shower isn't it Mali."  
"Yeah, well you know, I dirty late, Garwin"  
His smirk appeared, "I could always get you dirty again."  
"Reid." Simms' sounds like a mother yelling at her son for touching something in a store.  
"What are you two checking in so late, hmm. You two had a secert date?" Reids' eyes flashed with some anger.  
"We had a family thing to go to."  
"Sure you did, don't worry. Your secert's safe with me. Night."  
As I walked away I could feel their eyes watching me.  
"Dude, you don't have a with her."

_Simms, I like you, your smart. For a son._

_

* * *

_

_Rough kisses trailed down my neck. Lips moved back to my ear and bit hard. Tears streamed down my face as he pushed me against the bed. His turned black, my clothes were gone. So were his. Eyes black again and my wrists were tied to the bed._

_"Mali. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need reassurance for when I meet my 'brothers'. I just need a son. And you are the only other person with as much power as me."_

_"I more powerful than you, you bastard."_

_He hit me._

_Laughing softly, "Look what you made me do, I didn't want to hurt you. But after that little comment, I'm not gonna take any more risks." His eyes went black again, and my mouth was gaged, eyes covered._

_He bit my neck. Blood started dripping slowly down my neck. His body covers more of mine. A hand went on my thigh, digging fingernails into my leg._

"Chase," I whispered siting straight up in bed. My body was covered in sweat, and my pillows and blanket were sparrled around on the floor.

_**

* * *

****And if you do read this, it would be much appreciated if you made a review. I'd like to know how I'm doing as a writer.**_

**_Note: The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. That may be less confusing for later chapters.

* * *

_**


	8. First Day, Yeah

* * *

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you.

Sorry that I haven't updated anything up in awhile. I was doing symester exams all week. But I have free time once again so I'll be sure to keep updating.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

4:53

That is what the clock on my phone read after my heart rate went back to normal. My body was still sweaty.

_There is no way I'm going back to sleep.... Don't I have to wake up in a few minutes anyway. Is it Monday?_

The next few minutes were spent trying to decide what day it was. Then the alarm on my phone went off.

_Damn. I don't want to see snobby people today. Let's just hope that I have some luck and don't have any classes with any of the sons, or Saraha. I have enough time staying awake in school, and she makes such a nice pillow that it doesn't help at all....... Guess I should go take another shower._

The shower was quick, and warm. And coming out of the bathroom sucked. It was freezing, and I wanted to go back into the warm water. Niki was still under her covers when I got back, but she was sitting up.

"Ha-ha. Cold in the mornings isn't it."  
"Yeah," short answer. Hopefully she'll take it as I'm still half asleep instead of asking why I would of taken another shower. She yawned. I yawned after watching her yawn, even though I wasn't even tired. Have you ever noticed that once someone has yawned once everyone around starts to yawn, and it just turns into this annoying cycle of people yawning one after another.

_Maybe that's just me who notices that._

At sixo'clockNiki and I walked into the school cafeteria. Only a few dozen teens were there eating a quick breakfast. Part of our little family was there too.  
Niki and I joined Saraha, Liza, Geoff at the table they were sitting at.

"Good morning!" that was Saraha.  
"Shut up!" and that was Niki.  
"We already got you two your coffee." Geoff had picked up the two cups as he said this. Niki just grabbed hers and sat down. I grabbed mine to but stayed standing. "Mali just sit down.  
"No. If I do, I won't get up." I drank over half the coffee before I threw it out. The clock read 6:42 when I finally glanced at it again. "Well I guess I better go get my schedule. Later."  
"Wait, I'll come with you," Saraha had attached her arm to me.  
"Lead the way Baby Girl."

She made me walk fast.

_Damn you tall people, with your long legs. Damn it Saraha, I almost have to jog just to keep up with you._

The women in the attendance office told me that the Provst wanted to speak with me. I walked into the room, alone.  
An older man was sitting at the desk in the room. He looked up from the many papers that lay in front of him.  
"You must be Mali Backus."  
"Yes sir."  
"This school doesn't normally allow students to come in this late in this late in the year, but your guardian was very intent on having you here with your sisters," he paused for a second as he was looking for something. "Here it is," it was a folder, my name was written on the tab. Opening it, he grabbed the first sheet of paper that lay inside. He gave it to me. My schedule. Glancing at it, there were a two mistakes.  
"Sir there seems to be a few mistakes," he glanced at me and held his hand out for the sheet again.  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
"Trigonometry, I have already taken that class and passed," he looked in the folder again, at another sheet. My transcripts most like.  
"Yes you have.... I believe that you are a aid in that class. What was the other mistake?"  
"Swimming. My guardian asked that I not have swimming," another glance at the folder.  
"Yes that is right. We can have you changed into another class by the end of the week. I'm sorry for the mistake," nodding my head I left the office. Saraha grabbed the paper from me.

"American lit., AP Chem., Child development. Hey we have a class together. Trigonometry, I thought you already took that class?"  
"I'm a aid."  
"Oh. Swim, you've got that with Niki and Geoff has it the same period. And anatomy. You're lucky, you barely have any classes that require alot of work."  
"You'd be surprised."  
"Well, the bell is about to ring, and your class is right over there," she pointed down the hall.  
"Thank you. Later."

I walked into the room just as the first bell rang. Some students in the room glanced up as I walked in. I gave my schedule to the older man in the front.  
"Glad you could finally join us Ms. Backus. You can take a seat next to Mr. Parry," as he said this he grabbed a book in the bookcase near his desk and gave it to me.  
"Yes sir?" Said a tall shoulder length haired guy as he came in.

_Damn it, another son._

"Mr. Parry would you kindly show Ms. Backus to the sit next to yours."  
"Yes sir," he glanced down at me and nodded his head to follow him. I did. "So your Mali, eh?"  
"Yup." He moved into a row near the back of the room. A few desks in he sat down. I sat down next to him.  
"Reid talks a lot about you."  
"I bet he does."  
"I'm Pogue by the way." I nodded my head. "So, do you think you need help finding your next class?"  
"I think I could manage."  
"Can I see your schedule?" I gave him the paper. "You've have swimming the same period as my friends and I. You've got the chance to meet them all right?"  
"I've bumped into each of them at some point. Some more than other." He chuckled.  
"Reid is... persistent."  
"Got that right." He chuckled again.  
"You have trig. with him and Tyler." He gave the sheet back.  
"Great..." He laughed this time. He seems like a guy you could easily get along with. And I was definitely one of them.  
"Why are most of your classes electives?"  
"I wanted to graduate early. So I got rid of my electives freshman and sophomore year.  
"What about last year?"  
"I was in Europe. And they didn't let me get rid of my electives."  
"Why were you in Europe?"  
"I guess you could say it was because I had a 'once in a lifetime' opportunity, it's a long story."  
"And that's why you came into the later in the school year?"  
"Yup," and then a second bell rang as a the last few students came into the room to make it a full house.

The class was boring. I'm sure if I was interested in American literature, that it would be more interesting, but I'm not. I mean there is only about two hundred yearsof American history, so it is all that... everything is kind of recent compared to other countries history. I will confess that I did fall asleep for a few minutes, but Parry moved his arm and it hit mine hard enough to almost fall out of my chair. He chuckled when I grabbed the table and gave him a dirty look.

A third bell rang, or at least I think it rang because Parry tapped my shoulder, and when I lifted my head to look at him, the other people were making their way to the door.  
"Hey there Sleeping Beauty. Need a escort to your chemistry class?"  
"Sure." He walked in front of me until we exited the room, then he was walking by my side.  
"So how much did I miss?"  
"You have to read to chapter 24 and write journal about chapters 20-24 in your prove. Did you get any sleep last night? Because it is kind of rude to fall asleep in class on your first day."  
"I got more sleep then I normally would. I'm just a bit... My mind is very cluttered right now that's all."  
"OK. Here is your class."  
"Thanks," I walked into the room as he walked further down the hall.

And I did the same as last class, gave the teacher my paper, and sat down. But this time I tried to stay up for the class. Which I succeed in, sort of. My eyes were open, but my mind was somewhere else, still. Bell rang once more and I was there to here it. Next was Child development. With Saraha.  
I had walked into the class just a few seconds before the bell rang. I gave the sheet to the women standing at the front of the class. Next person I saw was Saraha, who was waving her hands trying to get my attention. It was hard not to laugh, she looked like a lunatic.

"Why don't you take the seat in front of your sister." There was a quite 'Yeah' that came from Saraha. I walked toward the desk. She was slightly bouncing in her seat. I laughed as quitely as I could. I glanced to the person next to my crazy looking sister. It was Simms, and he was looking at her to, smiling. He looked at me a gave me a 'does she always act like this when your around' look. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down.

I have to say that I dearly love my sister, but I spend a lot of time with her, or at least I used to. But that will most likely come back into play again. Any way, I was saying that I love her, but the only time I get to get away from her is during school. So it kind of stinks to have a class with her. On the other hand, Simms is sitting right next to her so that will probably distract her from me.

So yeah, class was boring but Saraha kept it interesting by throwing notes at me. They were pretty much asking how my classes were so far, and if I need help with anything. Which I don't. And if I did, I wouldn't ask her. Because I'm the older sister. I'm the one who is supposed to take care of her.

After class she walked me to my trigonometry class. Which by the way both Garwin and Danvers.

Yeah, I was slightly pissed. But the teacher of the class had me busy getting prints of future tests, and grading papers. Oh it was exactly what I needed to make me even more happily pissed off. The good part was that I didn't have the chance to talk to Garwin. After the bell rang, Mr. Fraser, the teacher, asked me to stay a bit longer to sort out the papers into indiviual stacks. Which was easy. Once I had come out of the class, Saraha was standing right outside the door waiting patiently to grab my arm and drag me to lunch.

Liza, Niki, Saraha, Geoff and I had lunch together. They all questioned me. It kind of felt like I was on the stand while they were all taking turns in playing the good and bad cop. But the interrogation ended once Niki and I went outside for a quick smoke. It had to be quick, there was only eight minutes until our next class started, and I really didn't want to be rude on my first day, again.

But this was the class I wanted to attend to the least. Not because of having all the sons near me. But somethings happened last year, involving water. I don't want to talk about it right now so so sad if you wanted to hear all the details.

Niki walked me to the couch once we had entered the locker room. She seemed like a very competitive person, and a person who knows I used to be an awesome swimmer at my old school. But not the kind of person who knows that I am slightly afraid of water. And when I told her that I was more than likely getting taken out of this class, she was upset, but somewhat understood my reason. She still made me wear a bathing suit. Yeah, Guess what?

There wasn't any in my size, so I was stuck with wearing one that almost made my breast pop right out of it. I was pissed again. And Niki just laughed her but off when she noticed how uncomfortable I felt. She is such a great friend sometimes, now not being one of them.

Every male in the pool area had their eyes on me once I entered, or walked past them. I wanted to punch them. Niki lead me past the spot where the sons where standing, talking. Garwin whistled, and I could feel his eyes on me as I continued to follow Niki over to Geoff. He was trying hard not to laugh. Yes I said trying, but if you were someone that doesn't know him as well as I do, he just looked like he was laughing.

"Shut up."  
"I just heard a funny joke, why would you think I was laughing at you?"  
"Do you want a repeat of Lizas' twelfth birthday party? Because that is were you are headed old man." He got very serious. I smiled at him.  
The standing next to Geoff was eying me up and down. He wasn't a bad looking guy, dark blond hair blue eyes, tall, like 6'1'' maybe. There was just something about him that made me want to run.  
"Mali this is Jacob," he pointed to the guy. He reached his hand up to shake mine. Looking at his, I hesitated.  
"Geoff's told me alot about you," he seemed like he want to kiss my hand, but I pulled it away. It felt really strange to hold his hand, it almost felt like being alone in a room during a thunder storm and the lights all going out. Or like deja vu, because it almost felt like I knew him already.

An arm wrapped around my shoulders.  
"Do you always have to touch me Garwin?"  
"I could touch you in other places if you'd like," he wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Dude, if you touch her, I'll hurt you," that was biker Pogue. He smiled at me.  
"You have a girlfriend, go play with her and leave me with this..."  
"Garwin, you're up!" I smirked up at him.  
"Time to get wet Garwin." He smirked. "But sadly it's only gonna be you, maybe next time some other girl will join you." He started to walk off. I didn't watch him as he went into the water, I could even stand to look at the water.

The rest of class was spent with talking a swimming. But I was only part of the talking part. Thank god.  
And then I was off to anatomy. It went by easily.

The bell rang.

FREEDOM!!!**_

* * *

_**

_**And if you do read this, it would be much appreciated if you made a review. I'd like to know how I'm doing as a writer.**_

**_Note: The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. That may be less confusing for later chapters.

* * *

_**


	9. Secrets Spoken

* * *

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you.

**

* * *

**

**C****hapter Eight**

FREEDOM!!!

Not a chance.

Jenny called at three to make sure that Nikki and I made time to do our homework, which we didn't, and she threatened to come over if we didn't. We HAD planed to go to Nicky's that night, but that was out of the question.  
So instead we were in our room at 7 o'clock still working on our homework. We had bags of skittles, gummy bars, gummy worms, and m&m's scattered all around our beds with our books. We both lay on our backs on the floor, laughing, a bowl filled with candy between us, . We had gotten hungry, and instead of getting something warm to eat, we thought candy would be better.

"He jumped into the water in his birthday suit." We started laughing.  
"I wish I could have been there."  
More laughing. It wasn't until three or four minutes later that the laughing started to die down.  
"Ok, Now it's your turn to tell a story about when you and Saraha were gone."  
"There isn't really much to tell... Saraha and I didn't really get to spend much time together."  
"Why?"  
"I was working when I wasn't at school or doing homework."  
"You were working? Wasn't that supposed to be your dads job, to take care of you two?"  
"He did, what I did didn't exactly involve money. It's a long, long story."  
"It's not like we can go anywhere, Jenny wont let us leave until we finish our homework," she looked at our books scattered on our beds. "And lets face it, that is not going to happen any time soon."  
"You're not gonna let this go are you?"  
"No."  
"You have to swear to me that what I am about to say never leaves this room until something bad happens. "  
"I swear on my power... What do you mean until something bad happens?"  
"Like I said, it's a long story," we got comfortable again. "About a week after we moved to Vegas, he did a DNA test on Saraha and I. A week later they came back and it said that Saraha and I were half sisters. That I wasn't his daughter. Saraha doesn't know about it, and I probably wouldn't have either if he wasn't so pissed when he found out," I took a deep breathe debating on whether to tell her. "He... He... beat me when he got his chance to get me alone. He called me a freak because my blood contained high amounts of sulfur, and then he told me that Saraha wasn't to know and he letting me live under his roof because Saraha is his only daughter." I paused for a minute, to let everything sink in, and to think of what to tell next.

"I thought he was lying to me, just playing some type of joke or something. I went out somewhere, and this guy, mid twenties, said my said that his name was Aiden. I had never seen him in my life, but he seemed so familiar. I trusted him, and when he asked me to go to this club, I went with him."

"He said that I was the girl his boss was looking for... Yeah, I know that I should have ran when he said that, but I knew that he was trustworthy. Like nothing bad was gonna happen to me. When we got to the club, we went into this private room in the back. It was Aiden, his boss, and I in that room. His boss looked at me. 'You look so much like her,' he said. When I asked like who, he said my mother. He said he knew my mom, and when I asked how, he said it's the reason why I was here," I laughed thinking back on that night. "I thought he knew Matt and I laughed thinking he put this guy up to this to really make me think that I wasn't his daughter. But then he touched my cheek.... he was right, I was his daughter. Not Matt's And Aiden was my half brother, his son."  
"Is he cute, your... Aiden I mean?"  
"I don't know. Do you want me to finish or not?"  
"Please do, sweetheart."  
I glared at her, "I stayed at the club and talked to them. He, said he knew about our... family history," she nodded her head, understanding what I had meant. "When I asked him how he said 'Lucifer. I care for the people of an unwanted type.' I didn't mean what he had said, and he went into detail. When I still didn't understand, Aiden yelled 'we're the spawn of Satan.'" I laughed.  
"He's got a way with words."  
"And other things," she looked at me questionably. I shrugged. "To a long story a bit shorter, I worked for him, just like Aiden. It wasn't dealing with killing people."  
"So you're part demon."  
"Half demon, quarter human, and a quar"  
"Being demon explains why you hate the cold, and why your fath, Matt found sulfur in your blood."  
"Yeah."

The silence grew again.

"Are you still working for him?"  
"NO, I think he was behind everything that happened last year." She grew quite again.  
"You want to go get something to eat?"****

* * *

**_And if you do read this, it would be much appreciated if you made a review. I'd like to know how I'm doing as a writer._**

**_Note: The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. That may be less confusing for later chapters.

* * *

_**


	10. Friday Night Party

* * *

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine  
**  
"Good morning!"  
"Shut up Saraha."  
"Some people are insane to think mornings are good," Niki had her coffee in hand, as did I, as we took our seats at our little groups table.  
"You two are mean."  
"We're not mean Baby Girl, you're crazy."  
"SO!?"  
"Anyways, I think we should go shopping after classes today. I was thinking that for your guys birthday we could all go out, or throw a little birthday bash." Someone sat down next to me and placed their arm over my shoulder.  
"Did I here it was someone, or two, birthday?"  
"Garwin, your voice is NOT something I want to hear this early in the morning, now leave."  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I love birthdays. Especially if it's that of a pretty girl."  
"You would love anything if it involved a pretty girl."  
"How old you two anyway?" That was Tyler, who was now standing next to our table.  
"Seventeen." Saraha said, looking at Tyler sweetly. He blushed when he saw her face. Niki glanced at me. I locked eyes with her.

_M:What?  
N:Nothing.  
M:Sure._

"Seventeen, Really? you look at little to sexy to look only sixteen."  
"And you look like an asshole, but you are one, so my point doesn't really matter."  
"I like them feisty."  
"You like them with a pulse."  
"No he just likes them easy." I laughed openly at Nikkis' comment.  
"What are you doing for you birthday?" Tyler again. And I bet that Saraha is going to be the one that answers.  
"Nothing yet, but there is still time to change that." He blushed again. She had tired to make her voice sound seductive. But Garwin was the one who noticed.  
"Well I think Ty and I could throw a little birthday bash for you two. Only if you like of course."  
"They'd love to," that was Liza.

_When the hell did she get here. Freaking ninja!_

"Good, then Mali will be my date. And Saraha, Tyler's" They both blushed and looked away from each other.  
"Wait! What!? I don't want to go to a party. And I sure as hell don't want to go with you Garwin."  
"Birthday girl really shouldn't go to her own party without a date. I am being a gentleman by offer myself as your date."  
"Gentleman? That isn't exactly the most appropriate word I would use to describe you at any time."  
"Well I'm sorry you feel that way sweetheart, but I want to take you."  
"That is really something I do not want to hear coming from your mouth and involving me."  
He smirked, "see you want to get in my pants."  
"Oh yeah. I want to be like all the other sluts that were so easy for you to get them in your pants."  
"I always did like a challenge." He left with Tyler.

"What just happened?" Niki asked me.  
"I'm confused, are you going to the party with him or not."  
"Not."  
"OK."

* * *

I was almost late into the first class.

_Damn it I forgot that he was in here._

When I sat down the bell rang. For five minutes I sat there, next to Mr. Pogue Parry taking notes as the annoying professor lectured in front of the class. Until he, Parry, pushed a notebook on top of mine. I glared at him. He was still taking notes. I looked down on the page.

_**So heard that Reid and Tyler are throwing you a party. When is your birthday?**  
I don't want the party and Friday._

Slipping the notebook back at him, I got it back a minute later.

_**He says he's your date.**  
Of course he is. I never agreed to anything you know.  
**Sure.**  
You can see right through me can't you? You can tell I want him so bad. I hurts sometimes. I want to cry._

He laughed.  
"Mr. Parry, Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"  
"No sir." he went back to his lecture, but not without giving him one last watchful glare.

_**That's a little dramatic don't you think.  
**No sir  
__**Ha. Ha. You're so funny. But you should agree to the party. It's not a true birthday unless you have a party.  
**I'm not exactly a people person. Or one who likes to have attention.  
__**I'll buy you a present.  
**What kind?  
__**What ever you want.  
**You're just doing this because you want me to get with Garwin aren't you.  
__**No. I want you to have fun on your birthday. And it's an excuse to throw a party.  
**I feel so loved.  
__**What do you want? I'll only get you something if you come though.  
**Why don't you guess and if you guess right, I'll go. But not with Garwin, you got to get that through his thick sckull.  
**Deal, but I get time to decide what you want.**_

The bell rang.  
"I guess I can agree to that."  
"OK, I'll see you in fifth hour."  
"If you must." He laughed._

* * *

_

**_And if you do read this, it would be much appreciated if you made a review. I'd like to know how I'm doing as a writer._**

**_Note: The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. That may be less confusing for later chapters.

* * *

_**


	11. Hidden Hints

* * *

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

Wednesday morning.

Another day passed, another day closer to our birthday.

.........................................................................................................................................................

School was the same. It's funny only my third day here and I already have a routine. The only difference was that I didn't see Garwin the inter day. Every class I had with him, he did his absolute best to avoid being near me. Guess he was afraid I'd kick his ass if he said he was my date.

I don't even want a stupid party. I don't like being around people on my birthday, or any of my 'sisters' for that matter. There's to much risk in getting caught by other people.

After school was a different, I ran into Danvers and Parry. I mean I literally ran into them.

"You alright there Mali," Parry said as both him and Danvers were getting up. I was still on the ground, in a daze.  
"I'll be fine," I said as a hand was placed in front of my face to help me up. Looking at the owners' arm, shoulder... Caleb. I took it. " Thanks"  
"Where you going in such a hurry?" he asked after I let go of his hand.  
"No where. Just running, I do that sometimes, when I get anxious."  
"Anxious about the party?"  
"Not exactly. And you only have two days before the party, so hurry it up with the present, or I'm going to hurt your friend."  
"Don't worry, I'm giving to you tomorrow. We never agreed that you would hurt him."  
"No we didn't but I want to." Parry laughed. Danvers looked back and forth between us, confused.  
"We made a bet, after Reid made the party decision. If I don't give her a present that she'll enjoy, she doesn't have to go to the party. And apparently she's gonna beat up Reid."  
"Oh, I don't think you want to do that."  
"Look, Pretty Boy, I've taken on way more tougher guys than Garwin. No mater how powerful you may think he is, I can easily take care of him." I was trying to give them the hint.  
"Just don't over do it, he's a lot stronger than he looks."  
"They never are. Trust me." Parry gave me a weird look. "Sorry boys, but I should be going now. Bye." I ran off.

...........................................................................................................................................................

I didn't get back to the dorms till eleven something. I wasn't out to long, only about six hours.  
I noticed someone outside the door to my dorm building. Walking closer, I noticed that the person was sitting down, their right arm warped and their chest. They wore worn out dark blue jeans, a dark red and grey striped long sleeve shirt. Closer, I could barely make out their face, pale skin, dark wavy short hair. They opened their eyes, a deep green.

"Aiden?" His eyes glanced toward me. He smiled. "Aiden, what are you doing here?" he tired to get up but failed. Almost falling down the step he was sitting on. I went to grab him, instead, he fell into my arms. His lips went to my neck. And I felt a sharp pain as his teeth pieced through my sensitive skin.

_

* * *

_

**_And if you do read this, it would be much appreciated if you made a review. I'd like to know how I'm doing as a writer._**

**_Note: The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. That may be less confusing for later chapters.

* * *

_**


	12. Oh Brother

* * *

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven **

His teeth stayed attached to my neck for some time. Once I started to feel dizzy, he pulled away.

"Hello little sister," he said in a low, husky voice.  
"What happened to you?" I asked, after I got a proper look at his face. There was a bruise around his right eye, and scratches of blood every were else. Glancing at the rest of his body was the same. Even though it was covered, I could tell he was hurt badly from the way he held himself.

He tried to push me away from him. But didn't exactly succeed. He stumbled backwards, hitting the railing of the stairs. He used the railing to lean on. His voice was abnormal low when he spoke. "I'm not really sure how to tell you this." He stopped talking, or he was taking an extremely long pause.  
"Tell me what?" His eyes darted to mine, then quickly moved away. He was nervous, or frightened. "Aiden, what happened to you?"  
"I... I'm the warning."  
"Warning for what?"  
"That Chase is coming back." His eyes met mine as he spoke that name. The name that has cased me nothing but pain for the last year.  
"Wha...What?"  
"He went to hell about two months ago... And now he... He got out. Somehow, he did.... and he told me to tell you that he wants what is rightfully his."

_Ben._

"What does he mean by that?"  
"I... I don't know."  
"Mali." His voice was stern. My eyes looked up at his, and I felt like a child getting scolded by their father. "What does he mean by that?"'  
"I... I don't want to tell you." I couldn't look at him.  
"Mali," he spoke softly, gently. My eyes met his once more.  
"I can't... I'll tell you later." He didn't really seem to enjoy my answer. "I need to get you somewhere dark."  
"No," he moved toward me again. And again, he stumbled. I had just barely caught him in time, and when I looked at his face, he looked like he had passedout.  
"Great." I dug into the pocket of my grey sweatpants for my phone. A few seconds later I held it in my hands, and began to dial.

Ring.....Ring......Ring.......Ring....Rin

"What do you want?"  
"I need your help, get your car keys and come downstairs."  
"Mali, what's wrong? What happened?"  
"Please Niki. Just come down stairs." I hung up before she could say another word.

It was about three minutes when the front doors of the dorms opened. And there stood Niki, seeming somewhat frantic that something horrible has happened. When saw that I was holding someone she gave me a questioning look.  
"Help me take him to the car." She did as I asked. I stood on one side of Aiden and Niki the other. "Niki, this is Aiden." I said once we had put him in the back seat of her impala. She had stepped closer toward him after I said that. Her body had crawled into the car so she could look at his face.  
"Bet he'd look hot without the black eye and cuts. What happened to him?"  
I glanced at her as she crawled back out of the back seat. I then glanced everywhere else. "I don't really know what exactly happened, but I do know that I shouldn't say what I do know in the open."  
She gave me an 'ohh' look. And then we both got into her car. Her in the driver seat, and me riding shotgun.  
"So where is it that we're going?"  
"Home."  
"Ah."

It was about five minutes into the ride that I had finally decided to speak again.  
"He said that Pope had gotten out of hell and that he wants Ben."  
"What?"  
"Aiden. He said that Pope had gotten out of hell.... Which is not supposed to be possible for a few hundred years. And that..."  
"What?"  
"What for which part?"  
"The hundred years thing."  
"Once you go to hell you have to pay for your sins. After a few hundred years, you've paid for most of them, and are given the opportunity to get out. I don't really know what you're supposed to do once you do get out, but there is something."  
"Okay. So Chase died within the last year."  
"Aiden said it was about two months ago."  
"Why are we taking him home?"  
"Because we will most likely won't be there until Friday night, and he needs somewhere dark to stay until I can figure out what to do."  
"So Aiden knows about Ben."  
"No, I haven't exactly told him about him yet."  
"Why not?"  
"Ben is my responsibility. Aiden doesn't need to know about him yet, just like everyone else." She got quiet for a few seconds.  
"Mali. I know that we haven't really been able to help you the last few years, but you need to know that we can and will help you no matter what."  
"I know..."

She had pulled over to the side of the rode near the last time we had gone home. Together we both carried Aiden as we walked for almost an hour until we got to the house. We carried him inside. My eyes turned white, and a bed was now in the corner, and the windows were covered with thick curtains.  
"What's up with the curtains. It's not like someone is going to come by and be looking through the window."  
"The curtains are to keep out sunlight."  
"He's a vampire?"  
"Yeah."  
"So we're just gonna leave him here?"  
"Yes. He can get his own food, so he's not going to starve. I be back tomorrow night to check on him... Let's go. It's almost one." Our eyes turned white, and we both sat in the car once again. Niki's eyes were white again, and we were now driving just a mile away from the dorms.

* * *

And if you do read this, it would be much appreciated if you made a review. I'd like to know how I'm doing as a writer.

Note: The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. That may be less confusing for later chapters.

* * *

**

* * *

**


	13. Everyone's a child

* * *

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you.

* I had a sugar rush, and I was inspired to write. So I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve

When we got back to the room, Niki went back to sleep. Me on the other hand, I couldn't sleep.  
One being I was running earlier so I smelled like crap.  
Two being the one person I truly hate is back, and wants my son. And to make it even harder I can't tell anyone else because I don't want them to get hurt. It would be wrong of me to involve them in my battle.

The birthday party isn't really calming me down either. Saraha is ascending, and we have to spend that night with practically the whole school. I really don't like Garwin because of that. Not that I even liked him before.

Anyways, I took a shower when we got back. One that was long, and used a lot of hot water.  
Have you ever noticed that when you can't sleep due to to many thoughts, it helps to take a hot bath/shower. It's like one of the perfect cure for restlessness.  
But sadly, it didn't exactly help me. I spent the rest of the night, or would it be considered morning?  
The fact is that I couldn't sleep. So I didn't, I spent the last two or three hours there was until Niki woke up.

She was grumpier than normal. But she didn't speak a word of what happened last night. Even when we were at breakfast with everyone else...

"You okay there Mali," Saraha sounded considered. But she my little sister. She's supposed to.  
"Yeah, you look pale."  
"I'm fine guys. Just tired is all."  
"Do you want to go back to your room. Or you can go to the house, and Jenny will take care of you."  
"No Saraha. I can live through this."

RING!!!!!!!!!!!!

YEAH! : (  
Time for class.

I walked slowly by myself down the hallway with all the students. I was actually walking faster than them. You know what , that is just fucked up. I'm the one with short little legs, and I'm walking fast than these stupid long leg-ed tall people. Fuck them and their long legs.

_Man. I really need to try and get some sleep._

As I was walking down the hall, someone tapped my shoulder. Turning around.... It was Jacob.  
"Hi... Jacob right?"  
"Yeah. Just thought I'd thought I would walk you to class, you seemed kind of loner-ish."  
"Thanks, but my class is just down the hall."  
"That doesn't mean I can't walk you there."  
"Okay, no it doesn't. I just don't want you to be late to class because of me."  
"I don't mind, really. It's worth it."  
"Well this is me right here. Bye." I started to walk into the classroom before he could say anything that would take along time to say.  
"Oh, I'll see you later." He sounded kind of sad, disappointed, angry maybe.... I'm not really sure which one.

I walked up the steps to my desk and sat down. Pogue was just a few steps behind.  
"That was cold what you did to him."  
"He's a pervert, just like every other guy here. No offense."  
"Okay, yeah most of us are perverts. But that was kind of bitchy what you did." Pogue sat down and was looking at me. I was avoiding his eyes by looking straight ahead.  
"I can be a real bitch sometimes. It comes with the territory."  
"Of what?"  
"Of being a girl."  
"So you're PMSing?"  
"No, I'm tired. And you're like that I'm actually being nice right now. Normally if I had someone like that guy hitting on me, I would have decked him."  
"Why didn't you?" I was quiet as I thought of this.

_Why didn't I?  
He deserved a good hit. _

I continued to think about for another minute.  
"I think it might be because he seems familiar."  
"You've met him before?"  
"Before Monday I might have."

And...........the starting bell rang.

I payed attention in class. It helped me keep my mind off...._everything  
_Before I knew it, another bell had rang.

"So why are you tired?"  
"What?"  
"You said earlier that you were tired. Are you insomniac or something."  
"I don't know. I think it just has to do with being in a new place."  
"Sure," he sounded suspicious. "So looking forward for tomorrow?"  
"Not really."  
"Ha ha. Well I forgot to give you your present." He pulled his bag closer to his front and dug through its contents. "You can't tell me that this isn't a present you would want. I can tell if you lie." He pulled out a huge ass bag of....... Skittles!  
"Candy!" I lunged for the bag, but he held it up higher. "You bastard. I want the candy." He laughed at me.  
"So you're going to the party tomorrow."  
"Fine. Just give me the candy!" He laughed some more before he gave the bag to me. I smiled like a little kid. "You just made my day Parry." I was standing outside the door of my chemisrty classroom.  
"Get some sleep tonight. You got to look all pretty for tomorrow." He walked away.

_DAMN IT! I should have acted. I don't want to go!_

Chemistry went by very fast. It barely felt like I was there ten minutes.

I walked into my next classroom. (That make me sound like I'm a teacher.)  
I walked in, holding my sweet and loving candy in my arms, almost hiding what it was completely.  
"What is that? I want some. Why aren't you sharing? Sharing is caring."  
"It's mine. No you can't have some. I don't care about caring, because you never share. So ..." I stuck my tongue out at her.

I was thinking about eating my candy the entire class. And in some ways that helped it go by faster, and slower. But it's okay because I get CANDY!  
I think everyone can tell that candy is a bit important to me. But believe you me, I can quit at any time. I just choose not to.

Then, once class class was over, I went to trigonometry. The professor didn't have much for me to do, so I had to go and sit in a desk. This part is great. You'll love this. The only sit left was right in front of Garwin.

_I have such fantstic luck._

Sitting there, in that horrid desk, I sat. And starred. I got to do that for a five minute before fucking Garwin goes and throws a folded piece of paper in front of me. Not even bothering to read it, I through it back at him. I heard Danvers laugh from a few sits over. Garwin threw it back about five minutes later. Me, being the mean bitch I am today. I get out a pen like I'm going to read it. I write a big 'NO' one the front of the paper, then throw it back at him.

It was very easy for me to tell that he was slightly pissed off about what I just did. But he kept it to himself. Or for a while, until class ended.  
"Did you even read it?"  
"No, I didn't think you could write. But apparently you can read."  
"Pogue told me you haven't been sleeping."  
"Of course he would."  
"You know," his voice got really low. And he bent down so his lips could be closer to my ear. "I could help you get to sleep."  
"I bet you could. But I'm busy."  
"Tomorrow then. Pogue also told me that you are going to your birthday party. Seems you lost a little bet."  
"I wouldn't really consider it a loss. I got a present out of it."  
"You got candy out of it."  
"A huge ass bag of candy. I didn't even know that they made them in this size."  
"Let me have some."  
"No. Parry got it for me. Ask him for some."  
"You two sound like little kids fighting over candy." Danvers said as he joined us as we were leaving the classroom.  
"How'd you know it was candy?" Reid glanced over at him seriously.  
"Uhh... I didn't. Are you two really fight over candy." I looked at him and took out the bag.  
"Complements of Parry."  
"He bought you a bag of candy. That was your prefect gift?"  
"Everyone, somehow, is a kid a heart. Candy is mine."  
"Hi, Mali. Do you have anything to wear to the party tomorrow? Because Kate and I asked your sisters and they said they needed to go shopping too. We were if wondering if you wanted to join us. Sarah had just walked along side Danvers.  
"If Saraha's going she going to force me, so I guess so."  
"Cool. We'll meet you at the dorms after classes."  
"Sure." I walked away. Garwin really didn't even notice.

"So you're coming shopping with us right?" Saraha asked as soon as I sat down.  
"Well I know you were gonna make me."  
"YEAH! We get to go shopping!"  
"You are such a girl Saraha."  
"And you're not Mali."  
The rest of lunch was spent with Saraha trying to steal some of my candy. Of course it wasn't the rest of lunch. It was the rest of time before Nikki and I went to go and smoke. I didn't even have a smoke. I was just eating my candy. It's amazing how the bag isn't empty yet.

"Damn it!"  
"What? Did you eat all your precious candy?"  
"... Yes."  
"You're joking right. You ate that entire bag in like three hours. You freak!  
"I am not a FREAK!... Okay I am. But it's CANDY."  
"Mali that was a huge ass bag. Ten normal people couldn't even eat all of it in three hours... You're going to get all sugar-high aren't you?"  
"I don't know... Yes. I want to go and run up and down stairs."  
"You freak!"  
"Nahha."  
"YES! You are. Let's get to class maybe you can burn off some sugar in the water."  
"No I don't like the water!"  
"Yes you do. You love the water."  
"Not since last year and your brother."  
"What did my brother do Mali?"  
"I don't want to talk about it now. Come on, I'll race you to the locker rooms." I ran off laughing. And she ran off after me.

It was about a minute after I got to my locker that she was at hers. And by that time I had already striped and put on my swim suit. I throw everything else into my locker and quickly shut and locked it. All there other girls were starring at me like I was crazy.  
"Don't mind her, she's just being stupid." I laughed at Nikki's excuse for me.  
Then I bounced off to the other side of the locker room in search of the wonderful wheely towel rack thingy. Once I found it by the exit of the locker room, or entrance of the pool place. I grabbed two towels. One for me and one for Nikki. I stood in front of the wheely thing, a towel and in hand and starred intently at the wheely thingy.

_I wonder.... If I had this on a hil_

"No." Nikki grabbed my shoulders and pushed me out into the pool area place.  
"Killjoy!" We were out on to the moist tiles now. "Geoff!" I nearly screamed and walked as fast as I could toward him. He had jumped when he heard me call his name.  
"What have I done now."  
"Nothing! I just wanted to tell you that I missed you since I last saw you was almost twenty minutes ago."  
"Did she eat that whole bag?"  
"Yes she did. And I want to kill. Lock at her. She's like Saraha right now."  
"No I'm not." I laughed. "I'm not tall enough." They both sighed at my... sugar-high-ness.

_I made up a word.  
Shut up. I did._

_"_Why are you two upset?" That was Pogue. He was walking with Reid, Tyler and Caleb toward us.  
"'msugarhigh." I said that in like two seconds.  
"What?" That was Caleb who was looked like he was scared because of how fast I was talking, but trying not to laugh.  
"She ate that entire bag of candy you got her Parry. She didn't even share one piece of it."  
"What! You ate that entire bag." I nodded my head at Pogue.  
"Yes I did Pogue. Pogo. Poguey. Poguey BEAR!" I started laughing again.  
"Made you should get into the water and burn of some of that energy." Caleb. I stopped bouncing to look at Nikki with a serious face. "What do you not like the water or something?"  
"Mali? No way man. She practically lives in water." Geoff opened his big mouth as Abbot was coming.  
"Oh really. Then how come she hasn't been in the water once since she's been here?"  
"Drop Aaron." Nikki said standing in front of me. It made her block him from me. It was him, the her, then me, and the water four feet to our left.  
"No. I want to know why she hasn't been in the water. Besides, I know I ain't the only guy who want to see her wet."  
"And I'm sure there are plenty of girls that want to see you with a black eye, but that isn't happening is it." Nikki is always at my rescue.  
"You know he's right Nikki. She hasn't been in the water.... Mali why haven't you been in the water?"  
"That's private you perverts." I responded calmly Geoff, even though I was scared as shit inside.  
"I don't think it is." Aaron pushed Nikki in to Geoff and they both fell. Now he was walking fast toward me. I was trying to back up, but I couldn't move. He grabbed my right arm and and pulled me toward the water.

It was when I saw the water that I realised what was really happening. My eyes watered up, I was shacking my head and trying to push my way away from it. I manged to keep Aaron from dragging me any closer to the water. It was a few seconds later that one of the sons pushed him away from me and punched him in the face. My vision was blurred as tears streamed down my face, so I couldn't tell which one it was.  
But I felt someone pick me up bridal style and carried my away. It got quite as the person continued to carry me. I was placed on to the floor, next to a wall. I wrapped my arms around legs and hugged myself. Smaller arms wrapped around me.  
"Mali... It's okay. He's not here. Shh... I'm not gonna let him hurt you... Shh. It's okay. It's okay." She whispered into my ear. "Thanks Pogue, but you should go check on Reid. I don't think your brothers can keep him from killing Aaron."  
"Sure. Yell if you need anything." It was a few minutes, or what seemed like a few minutes until Nikki said anything.  
"Mali... Look at me." I moved my head up and looked at her with puffy, red eyes. "Tell me what happened with my brother."  
I shook my head... "No... no."  
"Mali... Just tell me what happened."  
"Is she alright?" the coach came out toward us. "Mr. Danvers told me everything that happened."  
"I think she'll be fine if gets some rest."

* * *

_And if you do read this, it would be much appreciated if you made a review. I'd like to know how I'm doing as a writer._

_Note: The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. That may be less confusing for later chapters._

_

* * *

_


	14. Time to Party

* * *

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you.

* I had a sugar rush, and I was inspired to write. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"She hasn't eaten anything but that bag a skittles. And she's not sleeping either. I starting to worry about." Jenny said after closing the door to Mali's room..  
"Jen, if she didn't tell us what happened while her and Saraha were gone there was a good reason." Ryan spoke with his thick Irish accent. He was holding her hands in his and gently rubbing them with his thumb.  
"I guess you're right... I just wish she wasn't so secertive about it." They both started walking down the stairs  
"You can't change anyone if they don't want to change."  
"I know... stop being all wise and Yoda-ish." Just after she said this the front door opened and the rest of the family walked into the house.  
"Something smells good," Geoff said, while heading toward the kitchen.  
"Is Mali okay now." Saraha asked, while trying to walk toward the stairs.  
"I think for now, it's best if we let her sleep." She glanced toward Jen, then up the stairs. She nodded, turning around and following behind everyone to the kitchen.

Everyone sat around the table, eating quietly.  
After dinner, while Jen and Mary cleaned the kitchen it was quiet. It was like no one wanted to make a noise, almost fearing that something would happen again.

Friday morning.

Everyone but me had woken up and gone to school. I slept the entire time they were gone.  
At about four Nikki had came into my room.  
"I know your awake. You don't have to talk back now. Reid is suspended until Thursday."  
"Wha... Why," I sat up looking at her.  
"He punched Abbott until Pogue, Caleb and Tyler were able to drag him away from him at the pool. Abbott's suspended too, but that's a good thing."  
"So..."  
"Yeah. Reid was the one that got Abbot away from you." I laid back down. "There are rumors going around."  
"Off course there are."  
"One is that Reid is completely in love with you. There other is that Abbot tried to rape you... They all pretty much evolve around those two topics." She stopped talking, only looking at me with a blank expression. I knew what she was thinking.  
"He killed Matt last year after I ascended.... He made him drive into Lake Mead and made him... drown himself. And I couldn't stop him. I was to... weak. I just laid on the ground watching the whole thing."  
"I'm sorry for everything my brother has done to you.... By the way. I went to check up on Aiden last night. Told him what happened.... He's worried about you. We all are."  
"I know."  
"That's all you're going to say, 'I know'?"  
"What do you want me to saw?"  
"I don't know." It was quiet for a few seconds. "Get up. You're going to get something to eat before you get ready for the party." She said in an ordering tone.

It was quiet as Saraha, Nikki, Geoff, Liza, and I ate. It was like they told each other not to say anything or else I'd freak out again.  
"Okay, I'm full. If you'll excuse me, I am going to go and get ready." I placed my plate into the sink and rinsed the off. I could feel their eyes on me as I was leaving the room.

It was five past five when I came into my room. Pogue had said yesterday that we should come over sometime after six.

"Am I supposed to stay in here for an hour and get dressed," I questioned out loud. I walked into the walk-in closet. "Lets see.... I want to wear jeans." I went through the section that had all my bottoms in it. Skirts, shorts, carpis... "Perfect," I pulled out the hanger that had worn out, faded, dark jeans with some random holes through out the legs. I threw them on to my bed.

On to the shirt. I turned to the other side of the closet that had my shirts.  
_No, no, no, no... hmmm...no, no, no, no, ..n  
_I stopped on a green tanktop. It had a black dragon coming up from the bottom. There were small butterflies around the dragon.  
"When did I get this?" I threw it onto my bed. Not a shirt to go underneath it. A black long sleeved shirt. Found one. Threw with all the other stuff. Shoes...  
_Should I wear dress shoes?... It is a party, so I'll be dancing. And we have to go to the house afterward. Sneakers it is.  
_I looked on to the floor that held my small collection of shoes. The was only about ten pairs of shoes there. I grabbed my white cross-trackers, the one with green stripes. Everyone thinks they're Addias, but they're not. It's like a cheap imitation.  
Next was the jewlery. Something for my wrists first. Green and black striped gloves. Perfect. Now a neckless. I had the perfect thing in mind to. My bronze chain neckless with the dragon pendant. I set them both next to all my stuff. Then I looked a myself in the mirror. My hair was pure chaos, and my eyes were still slightly puffy.  
"Shower." That was about twenty minutes. Then my hair was about five more minutes

5:52  
I got dressed. Looking at myself in the mirror I noticed that I need something. Walking to my bedroom door I opened it.  
"Nix, I need your help," a few moments she came into my room.  
"You look hot."  
"Thank you."  
"What do you want?"  
"Make-up," I said simply.  
"My little girl is growing up. Hold on," she left the room and came back a minute later with a make-box.  
"That's Baby Girls isn't it?"  
"Yup."  
"Now make me into your life sized Barbie doll."

6:13

"WOW! You look sexy Mali."  
"You don't look to bad yourself Baby Girl. And Liza you look awesome too. Geoff.... ehh."  
"I love you to little girl." I did a goofy smile up at him. "So two cars or one?"  
"One car. And you girls better be at the house before eleven thirty."  
"Don't worry. I set the alarm on my phone for ten thirty. We'll be there on time."  
"Okay. Leave. Now. Before she says anything else." Ryan said. "And if any boy tries touch you, slug um."  
"Will do sir," Saraha, Nikki and I said as we saluted him.

6:37  
"I'm going to try and find Tyler," Saraha said as she walked into the partying coward.  
"Bye, come on Mali. You deserve a drink" grabbed my hand and we went on an adventure for booze. I could feel some eyes of the sober, or more sober, kids from school. It was like they weren't expected me to be there. Didn't they know that it was a birthday party for Saraha and I?

"Happy birthday twin." said this random guy when we walked into the kitchen. He placed a beer into my hands and gave me a bottle opener.  
"Thanks." I took a sip.

Two beers later, and it was just a few past seven. And I was dancing with Nikki.  
"I gotta pee." She gave me a look. "Sharing is caring." She rolled her eyes and continued dancing. So I walked around the first floor for about five minutes until I noticed that there was an empty bathroom. YES!  
__

"Hello birthday girl. Care for a swim" Spoke a voice coldly behind me as I exited the bathroom.  
"Abbott, there's two birthday girls. Go find the other one. She's with Simms," I said turning around to face him. It was hard not to laugh at the badly hidden black eye,  
"And you're looking for Garwin right? You're knight in shining amour?"I laughed.  
"Garwin was only a knight once. And his company is a lot better than yours." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me really close to him. "Let go of me Abbott," I said seriously.  
"No, I think you owe me an apology." I stepped on his foot, his arm left my waist. Then, I kicked him in.... where the sun don't shine. He grunted and double over. I tried to run, but the crowd was kind of in the way. So I settled for pushing my way through people. Looking back, I could see that he had gotten up and he was probably trying to find me.  
I reached the stairs, there were couples making out while sitting on the steps. Making my way to the top, I noticed that half the doors in the hall were open. While I walked in a quickend pace down the hall I looked into the rooms, more couples. Then when a closed door came, locked. Then the last two doors.

_Left or right?_

Right. Turning the handle........ it opened. Pushing the fully open, the light was on. And there stood Garwin, in a towel starring a me with an expressionless face.  
"Abbott is looking for me, can I hide in here? All the other rooms are full."  
"Abbott's here?"  
"Unfortunately"  
"Yeah, go into the bathroom." He said, nodding his head behind him. I nodded, looking at the door that stood ajar with the light on behind him. I walked, glancing at his chest. There was a bruise, on his left side. I looked at the floor.

_He got that because of me. And now, he might get something worse._

I hid behind the bathroom door.  
"So how long have you been here?"  
"Only about half an hour... Why are you in a towel."  
"I'm not anymore," smirk. You didn't even have to see him to tell he was smirking. "I wanted to take a shower. I just didn't realize it was so late."  
"Ahhh. I se..."His door opened.  
"Garwin. Nice bruise."  
"Nice eye. What do you want?"  
"Nothing. Just thought that someone else was in here." I heard the door shut. I let the breath I was holding out. Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, I looked at Garwin. He was hunched over looking through a drawer for a shirt I guessed, considering that he's wearing pants. His chest was still wet, it made his pale skin glisten in the light. He looked soft.  
He stood up with a shirt in his hand. His other hand went for a bottle of whiskey that was on his dresser. He took a gulp and looked at me, and ofter some. I smiled, walked over and took the bottle. I looked at him straight in the eye as I brought the bottle to my lips. Then turned around to sit on his bed.

I sat there, starring at him, while he starred at me.  
"Thanks for now, and yesterday." He smiled down at me. Yes a smile, not smirk.  
"Any excuse to punch Aaron." I laughed.  
"So why didn't you just now?" I asked watching him as he sat down beside me, still shirtless.  
"Wasn't any need to." I turned my head back nodding.  
We sat there, me starring staight ahead. Him watching me. We didn't talk, just took turns drinking from the bottle. A few minutes later, he set the bottle on his night stand. I closed my eyes.

_This is just the aochol thinking. Don't do anything_

I turned to him again, my left hand going to his face, and my eyes closing. The distance between his face and mine became non-existient.  
I felt his lips on mine, so soft and gentle.

* * *

And if you do read this, it would be much appreciated if you made a review. I'd like to know how I'm doing as a writer.

Note: The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. That may be less confusing for later chapters.

* * *


	15. Love With A Side Of Secert

* * *

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you.

**!!!!!!THIS IS A CHAPTER WITH ADULT SITUATIONS, SMALL/YOUNG CHILDREN SHOULD NOT READ!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HERS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

I turned to him again, my left hand going to his face, and my eyes closing. The distance between his face and mine became non-existent.  
I felt his lips on mine, so soft and gentle.

Once I felt his tongue against my lips, I pushed him onto the bed. Which he crawled backwards to settle there completely. I straddled his waist, our lips never leaving each others. His hands went to my hips, and mine went to his chest. My palms and fingers touching every inch of bare skin. He moaned quietly, I smirked. Lightly nibbling on his lower lip, I rolled my hips into him. He moaned again, but not as discreet.  
He flipped me over, his arms on both sides of my body making him hover over me. He was looking into my eyes. I looked into his...

_So blue, and perfect... Why couldn't we have come here earlie_

He placed gentle kisses down my neck, which caused me to giggle. I could feel him smile into my neck as he gradually started to kiss harder. I closed my eyes, relaxing from his touch. I felt him rest on his arms, his body was being pressed to mine. His lips reach mine again. Softly and gentle pressed against mine. My arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to me. My legs wrapping around his hips. His hips lightly humping into me, making me moan. His tongue went into my mouth, wrestling with mine.

I unwrapped my legs from his waist, my arms unwrapped from his neck. I pushed him off me. Rolling on to him, I sat, straddling his waist. His hand immediately settling on my waist. His eyes slowly traveling up from my hips, chest, then slowly moving up to my neck... mouth. I smiled at him. His eyes moved up to mine.

His hands moved under my shirt, his cold fingers touching me. I gasped, and slightly rolled my hips into him. Which caused him to move his hands further up my body, bringing my shirts up along with them. He pulled the shirts away from my body. Goosebumps spread across my body from feeling the cold air against my skin. He throw my shirt across the room.

He flipped me over, his lips attaching to my neck. I giggled softly again. His kisses became harder, rougher as he made his way down between my breasts. I moaned as he nibbled at my skin.  
I lifted my body toward him and rest my body on my hands. His arms reached around me as if he were hugging me. His fingers went toward my back the back of my bra. Swiftly, he unlatched it, and it joined my shirt across the room. He hugged me, bringing me closer to him, as his lips went to mine.

His kiss was gentler. Passionate.  
I moaned again. He pushed my body softly against the bed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

Her body turned toward me, her hand caressed my face. And she brought her lips closer to mine.

She pushed me on to the bed once I moved my tongue across her lips. I crawled further onto my bed before she straddled my waist. My hands settled on her hips, as her hands rubbed my chest. Her hands so soft and gentle.  
I moaned when she nibbled on my lip and rolled her hips into me.

_God. I LOVE this woman._

I rolled on top of her, and looked into her brown eyes. She was looking back up at me. Her giggling from my lips on her neck made me smile. I could feel her body relaxing as I pressed mine closer to hers. I kissed her again. Her arms and legs wrapped themselves around my body. I wanted her to moan now, so I started to softly hump her. She moaned.

Her arms and legs soon unwrapped themselves from my body, and I felt her push me off of her, and she straddled my hips once again. My hands seem to always go to her sides when she's on top. I made my eyes look at every ich of her body before me. Once my eyes reached her lips, she smiled. I looked at her eyes. They gave a look that almost read 'down yet'.

I pushed my hands under her shirts. She gasped as my fingers touch her warm, inviting skin. Her hips rolled against me again, which I assume is a sign for me to continue. Which I did, until her shirts were both over her head, then I tossed them across the room.

Flipping her over, my lips went to her neck. This caused her to giggle again. She lifted herself to rest on her hands. I wrapped my arms around her. My fingers unlatched her bra, and I tossed it over toward her shirts. I hugged her, bringing as close to me as I could. She fit perfectly in my arms. I kissed her again as I push her softly against the bed.

We laid there, me holding her as we kissed each other for some time after that. Until she pushed and rolled on top of me. I was still holding her against me. We didn't say anything for some time. She rested her head into my neck, and I felt her eyelashes brush against my skin as she closed her eyes.

"Last year... exactly. I was um... forced to umm... watch as my step-dad drowned..." her voice was soft and I could tell she was trying not to cry as her voice cracked. But I felt my neck become wet, and I rubbed a hand against her back.

_Why is she telling me this?  
_  
"I don't know why I told you that." I continued to rub her back as we laid there in silence.  
"Thank you Reid," she said as she nuzzled into my neck. Her voice sounded tired.  
"For what?"  
She sighed, "For not being like your brother," I think I heard her wrong. She is barely whispering.  
"What?" I whispered. She didn't say anything. "Mali." Nothing.

_What brother?_

**

* * *

**

**And if you do read this, it would be much appreciated if you made a review. I'd like to know how I'm doing as a writer.**

**Note: The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. That may be less confusing for later chapters.**

**

* * *

**


	16. 11:34

* * *

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Buzz... Buzz... Buzz...

_What the hell is that?  
_  
I opened my eyes. It was completely dark, except for some moon light coming in from the window across the room.

_Where am I?_

Buzz...Buzz... Buzz...

It's ten thirty. I went to move my arm to get my phone from my pants pocket, but there was an arm on top of mine.

_What the hell?... What did I ... Garwin._

My eyes went toward the chest that my head and arm were resting on. Pale skin. His breathing was very steady so I guessed he was asleep. I tired to look up at him. His eyes didn't look like they were open.

Buzz... Buz

My eyes flashed white, and the alarming vibration went off. I laid on there, against Garwin.

_What did I say to him? Why am I half naked on HIM? Of all people... I remember now. Drinking, Aaron... HIM, and more drinking. Kissing, Striping. And... SHIT! I told him. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I have to get out of here._

Eyes white again, and I was standing next to the bed. Garwin was still asleep. Eyes white, and I had both my shirts on. I took another glance at him before I went to the door, slowly turning the handle. Then slowly pulling the door open. I tiptoe through the doorway. Turning around to shut the door, I looked at him again. He looks so peaceful.

_I'm so stupid. SHIT! How could I have been so stupid?  
**It's his fault. He's the one that gave you the bottle.**  
But I could have said no.  
**It's still his fault. He offered to throw a party.**  
Stop trying to make me feel better. I need to find the others._

Everyone downstairs was having a ball. Drinking, dancing... drinking. Nikki found me first.  
"Where have you been?"  
"No where special. It's past ten thirty. Let's go find the others." Within a few minutes we found Liza and Geoff. Asking around, people said Saraha was in the back yard with Simms. Nikki, Liza, Geoff and I went outside to the car. I called Saraha.  
"Yes?"  
"Hurry up."

**Saraha's Prov**

I was sitting on the stone railing with Tyler next to me leaning against it. We had only just got outside.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" he asked and looking away from me. His cheeks seemed to become a slight pink.  
"Not everything... But there's still an hour to.."

_"Old miss Lucy's dead and gone  
Left me here to weep and moan"_

"That's Mali. Excuse me." .... "Yes?"  
"Hurry up." She hung up on me.  
"Tyler, I gotta go. Family thing."  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Yea. Just a weird family thing."  
"Okay, it'll be faster to go around the house then through it."  
"Okay, and you can walk me to the car."  
"Sure," he said smiling, and blushing. We started walking. "So do your weird family things always happen this late?"  
"Not normally. We haven't really had any in a while. Mali and I moved away, and then Mali left me and I had to come back. Now we're all here."  
"Why did just the two of you leave? I mean you have four other sister besides her, wouldn't you all stay together?"  
"Mali and I are the only real sisters," he looked at me funny. "Our moms are from five different families. They were all very close, and that went down to us. Any one of us would die for another." I said. There was actually more that I wanted to say, but now wasn't the time or place. We were approaching the car anyway. "Thanks for the party."

HONK!!!

"You should hurry up." Tyler said glancing at Nikki who was in the drivers seat of her car. I glanced at her to, then Mali.

_She's gonna yell at me._

I looked back at Tyler, stood on my tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bye Tyler." I said, walking away from him at to the passenger car door. As I opened the car door, I looked back at him and he smiled. He was still smiling as we drove off.

**Reid's Prov**

Thud!!!  
I opened my eyes at the sudden loud noise.  
"No, that girl left a minute ago. We'll be alone," spoke this annoyingly high pitched voice as light shone into my room. Two figures stumbled in.  
"Sorry sweetheart. Someone is in this room. Get out." I said as I sat up. She looked dumbstruck as she heard me speek. She didn't even move, the guy she was with dragged her out. "The girl left ..."I said as I looked down at my bed. She did.

_I have to ask her what she said. What she meant._

Grabbing the shirt I meant to put on earlier, I left my room. Locking the door behind me. No one it getting any in my room unless it is me. Walking down the hall, I heard the girl try and open the door. I smirked as I put on my shirt.

Walking down the stairs, I didn't see her. I asked around, and no one really knew who I was even talking about. To drunk. A few minutes past by and I was trying to make my way toward the front door. The door that Baby Boy just now walked through.  
"Tyler... Tyler." He looked at me as I finally was infront of him.  
"What dude?"  
"Where's Mali?"  
"She just left. Family thing. Why?"  
"I'll tell you when we get in the car." I said as I grabbed him and dragged him outside to his hummer. "Keys."  
"No. Why do you need to talk to Mali so bad?"  
"I think she know about Chace."  
"What... that's not possible. Why do you think that?"  
"She told me thank you for not being like my brother. And it sounded as if she was talking about someone who hurt her. Chace is the only one of us who would and has hurt someone without power." Tyler tossed me the keys. I speed out of my driveway, determined to find the car that had left before us.  
"Turn left on the main street." Tyler said. But when I went to turn there, their car was going straight.  
"I thought you said they lived down this way."  
"I did. They do... Follow them dude."  
"Don't have to tell me twice." I pulled back into the right lane, slowing my speed so they didn't see the was nearily ten minutes before we saw their car again. It was parked on the side of the road with another car next to it. No one was inside either.

I parked the hummer behind them. Tyler and I got out.  
"Their in the woods."  
"Odd place for a family thing isn't it Baby Boy?"  
"You want to follow?"  
"I want to know what this family thing is." I said walking into the trees. He followed.

"About damn time. It's almost 11:34," said a womens voice nearily twenty minutes after we left the car. We started to apporch what looked like a clearing, but as we got closer there was an old, ancient looking house.  
"Told you we'd be on time." Mali said to the women already standing infront of the house. Tyler and I hid behind some bushes as they started to enter the building.  
"Do any of you know about the new curtains and bed that are now in there?"  
"Jen. Long story. I'll tell you in like ten minutes." Mali spoke again, her voice getting quieter as she walked through the doorway. After everyone had entered, I went toward the closest window.

Looking in, there were now a few dozen light candle that weren't there a few moments ago.  
"Ready for this Mali?" Saraha's vocie sounded worried.  
"Worry about yourself Saraha." Mali snapped.  
"Mali. Clam down." Nikki whispered, walking over to her and rubbing her shoulders.  
"Okay, thirty seconds," said the women who was first at the house. All the girls circled around Mali. Tyler grabbed the back of my shirt.  
"Stop it dude." I whispered, half turning my head, but still looking in from the window.

He pulled me back. "Dude, what the hell?" I said glancing behind me. Tyler was being held by another arm. We both looked at the onwer of these arms.

**_

* * *

_**

Saraha's ring tone was provide by Moby's Flower.

**_Note: The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. That may be less confusing for later chapters._**

* * *

_And if you do read this, it would be much appreciated if you made a review. I'd like to know how I'm doing as a writer._

* * *


	17. Family

* * *

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you

* * *

**Chapter sixteen**

**Mali's Prov**

_Where is Aiden? _

"Ready for this Mali?" Saraha asked in her worried voice.  
"Worry about yourself Saraha," I snapped back at her.

_I'm not the one going to_

Nikki's hand came down gently on my shoulders, "Mali, clam down," she whispered.  
"Okay, thirty seconds," Jenny said. Everyone formed a circle around me. Their hands laced one anothersclosing the circle. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath.

Creak.... Thud

My eyes flashed open as I looked toward the door where the new noises came from. I stopped breathing.

_What? No... they can't be here. _

"Aid... aarrgh!"

_This isn't possible._

"uggh!...aarrgh!" I moaned and groaned as a forced burned deep inside of me.

**Reid's Pro**

The guy holding Tyler and I dragged us to the front door of the ancient building. And with a hard push, Tyler and I tripped in through the doorway, falling three or four feet away from the door. The guy took a step inside after us. I glanced at where I knew everyone stood. Five figures standing, hand in hand, in a circle. But I only saw Mali.. Her face looked beautiful in the candle light, but her mouth was slightly open, and it looked like she wasn't breathing. She blinked.  
"Aid...aarrgh!" she screamed in pain. "Uggh!... Aarrgh!" Her body doubled over as she continued to scream.

_What the HELL is happening?! _

She moved, like she was forced on to her back. Her mouth opened but screams came out, and her arms and legs thrashed around,but looked as if they were strapped down.  
A small, dark mist came from somewhere and surround her. It was joined by another small mist, but this one bright. They bright one started to left off and away from her, and the dark one absorbed into her.  
Her thrashing stopped. She didn't move, or even open her eyes after a few seconds.

_They're wit..._

"Ma... Mali," came Sarahas' voice. She knelt down next to her. Her hand went and touched her face, pulling away quickly. A blanket appeared around Mali. "Mali!" She said louder, almost frantic. "What's wrong with her? She's breathing, but she so... cold," Saraha whispered. Nikki moved next to Saraha, looking down at Mali.  
"There's never been darkness in us," said the women who first spoke at the house. "Nikki, wh"  
"I can't tell you. She will. When she wakes up," Nikki quickly said. Her body turned and she looked at us. "Why did you follow us?"

My throat went dry as I opened my mouth to talk. "Uh...umm... Re... Reid said he needed to talk to... to Mali." Tyler stuttered. "Are you witches?"  
"Huh ha," a soft chuckle came from Mali as she sat up. Everyone moved their eye sight to her. Her knees bent and she grabbed hold of Nikki hand, who held it out for her. Pulling herself up, and leaning slightly on to Nikki she said, "Witch's! huh ha," again she softly chucked. Standing up straight, and taking a step toward us she spoke again, "We're family." Her legs wobbled, and began to fall. Nikki reached an arm out toward her and caught her in time that she only feel onto her knees. That is until Mali's head went down, and her body went limp as Nikki struggled to keep her from falling.

The guy behind us walked between Tyler and I. He bent down and grabbed Mali. He held her bridal style and something made me want to punch him.  
"Ugg," Saraha softly groaned as she fell on to her back. The twisting of her body continued as a bright mist surrounded her. She only stopped her twisting when the mist absorbed into her. But unlike Mali, she was awake.

"Did... did they both just ascend?" Tyler asked softly. He sounded almost like he was terrified, but he stood up.  
"Is she alright?" I asked, standing up and walking toward Mali.  
"Yes, but she needs someone warm. Her body can't handle this cold," Nikki said grabbing the blanket and wrapping it as best as she could around Mali.  
"My house is closer. Take her there," I spoke. "I'll call Caleb to kick everyone out."  
"We'll meet you at the cars then," Nikki said before she wrapped an arm around the guy and her eyes went white. Glancing at the other girls, their eyes flashed white before they to disappeared. Except for Saraha, who was walking toward us.  
"I'll take you," she said simply and she touched both Tyler and I.

A second later, and we joined the others on the side of the road. "There won't be enough room in our car, so Mali and I will ride with you guys," Saraha said, after she let go of me. She still held on to Tyler though. If it was under different circumstances, I think I would be smirking right now.  
"Sure, there's plenty of room for you two," said Tyler, as he made a small smile toward Saraha. They walked together toward the hummer. I on the other hand went to that guy and took Mali from him. Saraha had the car door open when I got there, and I gently placed her on the seat next to Saraha.  
"I called Caleb. He and Pogue are clearing the house," Tyler said from the passenger seat as I went to sit in the drivers. I nodded my head.

I lead the way back to the house, it was quiet the first few minutes of the ride until I couldn't handle my curiosity. "Who was that guy?"  
"Someone from Vegas, i never knew his name," she said from the back seat. Glancing in the rear-view mirror, I saw her looking down, brushing Mali's hair back.  
"Like an old boyfriend or something."  
"Or something is more likely. Mali's never had a boyfriend."  
"What did she mean by family?" Tyler asked, turning in passenger seat.  
"I think that we should wait until we're with Caleb and Pogue," she said slowly.

_

* * *

_

_**Note: The Sarahamentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. **_

* * *


	18. Right Question

* * *

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you. Okay, I wrote a lot in this one, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Reid's Prov.**

The house was cleared out when I the hummer pulled up in the driveway.

"What did Caleb say to get everyone to leave so quick?" Tyler asked as he got of the car.  
"Who cares. Let's just get Mali inside so we can get her warm," Saraha said. She sounded pissed, or upset with Ty.

I got out and open the back doors to get Mali out. She looked helpless lying there unconscious. I bent into the car, and having some trouble for a minute, I got her out and held her. It felt nice to have her there, in my arms. I felt protective over her with her there. Although I felt protective of her with she was asleep on my chest, and that thing with Aaron.  
The other car pulled into the driveway as Tyler, Saraha, Mali and I were just at the porch of the house. Saraha and I walked into the house while Tyler stayed and waited for the others in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on Reid?" Caleb's voice asked as I came into the living room. He looked down at Mali, "What did you do to her?" I was placing her down on a couch nearest us. The other six people came in to join us. Sarah, Kate and Pogue were sitting on some of the other couches.  
"I didn't do"  
"He didn't do anything. Go get some blankets, please," Saraha said in a powerful voice. We were all shocked to her here talk like that, which caused us all to gawk at her. "Now, please," she said after a few seconds. Tyler left the room and returned a few moments later with some blankets. He gave them to Saraha as he walked toward her.

****

Mali's Prov.

"What's going on?" A deep, concerned, slightly frightened males voice asked.

_**"I'm not going to hurt you." another voice said.**_

What?

"What did she mean by family?" another male voice asked.

**_"I just need a son." said the second voice._**

_Chase? ... I must be dreaming._

"Did she know Chase?" said another males voice, this one soft and protective.

**_Pain filled the side of my face as his hand left. He started laughing. "Look what you made me do, I didn't want to hurt you."_**

_It's just a dream, come on. Wake up Mali. Wake up. Damn it! Someone wake me up._

"Who the hell is Chase?" said a female voice.

_**He bit my neck. Blood started dripping slowly down my neck. **_

_Help me!_

**_A hand went on my thigh, digging fingernails into my leg._**

_Please..._

A hand grabbing mine caused my eyes to open. There weren't any candles lit, and there was furniture in the room.

_Where am I? _I thought as my right hand went to my neck and my left going to my thigh.  
_It was a dream. You're safe Mali._ Nikki mentally spoke to me_. We're at Reid's_

There were people whispering across the room, and my head pounded again. I groaned, then whispered "I'm never drinking again." There were soft chuckles throughout the room. I groaned again, closing my eyes. The chuckles stopped.  
A picture of Aiden holding Garwin and Simms popped into my mind.

My eyes shot open as I sat up. I looked around the room for those two pricks. They were both near me, Simms behind Saraha, and Garwin standing on the other side of the couch.  
"Why the hell did you follow us?" I almost yelled furuous. I glanced back and forth between the two. Nether chose to speak. After staring Garwin down and him not saying a thing, I moved to Tyler. His body tensed and he refused to look at me.  
"Reid said you said something and he wanted to know what you meant by it. We thought you were going home," he stamppered out quickly, almost like a child getting caught telling a lie.  
"You knew Chase didn't you?" Reid asked loudly. My head pounded again. I glared at him.

_That prick, how dare he be so... so... so... so like_

"We both did," said Aiden from a seat across the room. Nikki was next to him. Everyone looked at him.  
"Who the hell are you any ways?" Reid yells.  
"Reid," said Danvers sternly.  
"No! You all expect us to believe that we're related. We share the same blood. The same power. Then there is this guy who doesn't say a damn thing." Reid was yelling  
"Garwin!" I yelled standing up. Saraha's arms went to try and pull me down. I yanked out of her grip and stepped closer to Garwin. "Shut up! Your yelling isn't helping anything. So stop your yelling and sit down!" I yelled at him as his body went smashing down to the couch I was just lying on.

He sat in an awkward position, like he was pushed down, and stared at me in disbelief.  
"Mali, why are your eyes black?" Jen said pushing past Garwins' legs and grabbed my face gently.  
"You're all fucking witches that's why," Garwin said moving it a more comfortable position.  
"No, our eyes turn white when we use. Not black like yours,"Jen said softly, still holding my face as her eyes search mine for any type of answer. I pushed myself away from her causing me to almost fall. Two hands went to my back. Two different sized hands.  
"Don't let that filthy traitor touch me!" I snapped, turning around and pushing Saraha's and Simms' arms away from me.  
"Mali!" Saraha want to yell this, but she didn't.

_Why is she so upset? It's not like I didn't say anything that wasn't_

"I have every god damn right in the world to hate the very existence. You have no idea what I've been through because of them," I said to Saraha.  
"No idea what you've been through? Because of them? What the hell could they have possible done to you in the last week since you met them?"  
"Watch you language Saraha."  
"Don't change the subject. What did they do to you? And don't say anything about Runa. This is about you not her." She said.

_She deserves to know the truth. _Nikki said_.  
But that doesn't mean she need to know. _I told her.

"See! You can't think of anything." she said after a few seconds.  
"Pope," I whispered.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Pope was the one who did something to me."  
"What did he do to you?" Garwin asked in a protective and strong voice as he stood up and faced me. His body was tense, like he was ready to get into a fight. He looked right into my eyes with concern.  
"It doesn't matter because I'm not going to let him do anything to me again," I said trying to convince myself more than him.  
"He's gone." Garwin said.  
"He's back." I said to him.  
"So I didn't kill him?" Danvers asked.  
"Oh, you killed him alright. Sent him right to Hell as a matter of fact." I said thinking that what could Chase have done to get him to kill him.  
"And how do you know he was in Hell?" another Danver question.  
"Because Aiden," I said nodding in Aidens direction. "was a warning from him."  
"What do you mean warning? He looks fine." he asked  
"He got her Wednesday night on"  
"the verge of dying," Nikki finished.  
"Then why do you look fine now?" Parry asked.  
Aiden smirked at him. "I healed him," I said before he could say, or do anything stupid.  
"Speaking of the warning little... one. You have yet to tell me what he meant." Aiden said starring me down. He raised his eyebrows waiting.  
"What did his warning say?" Danvers asked in his deep voice.  
Aiden watched as I sat back down before he spoke. "He said to tell her," he nodded his at me for emphasise, "that he was coming to claim what is rightfully his." If anyone was giving me a questioning look, I didn't noticed. I was to busy looking at lines in my jeans.  
"What did he do to you?" Garwin asked again. Except this time his voice was soft, and gentle. I felt his body shift and move so he was facing me.  
"It doesn't"  
"Mali," Nikki interrupted me. The seriousness of her voice caused me to look up at her. "They took it away again, didn't they?" I looked back down at my jeans.

_Yes_

"Who took what away?" Kate asked from her spot next to Parry and Sarah. I still looked down not saying anything.  
"Last year, and again tonight. Our elders took her power away." Nikki said slowly. I felt something tighten in my heart at the thought of my power being taken away.  
"Then how did she get Reid down on the couch?" Sarah asked. Nikki stayed quiet. Not knowing the answer, waiting for me to give one.  
I didn't speak for almost two minutes, the room was in an awkward silence. "I'm part demon. On my fathers side. Our mom had an affair with him. He's Aiden's father too."  
"That's a lie. Mom would never."  
"Saraha. She did. Matt did a DNA test. You're his only daughter, not me." I wanted to cry because I finally got to tell her. And I wanted to cry because it felt as if Matt never laid a hand on me.  
"So who is your dad?" she questioned, tears in her eyes.  
"Aiden put it as 'Spawn of Satan'. But Lucifer is our father."  
"Satan? The Devil isn't real," Parry said with a hint that he was trying not to laugh.  
"Do you all honestly believe that witches are the only magical beings?" No one answered me. "I would except something to be written in your book of Damnation. I mean none of your families have left Ipswich right?" They shook their heads. "Do you, any of you even feel the magic here?" No one answered again.

_That's what you felt when you first arrived?_I shrugged my shouldered at Nikki.

"Okay..." Parry said a few moments later.  
"What does Chase want from you that's his?" Danvers asked serious and slowly. I starred straight into his eyes, and lightly shook my head. It was kind of my way of saying that I wasn't going to tell. My eye sight was becoming cloudy as I fought back tears.  
"It had to do with what he did to you, doesn't it?" Garwin whispered gently, his voice sounding so caring. I looked down at my hands in my lap as I let a tear come down. Hair blocked everyones view of me as I nodded.  
"What did he do?" He asked again.  
I stood up. "Why do you want to know what he did so badly?" I yelled starring at him.  
He stood up to. "Because we need to know what he wants in order to protect you!"  
"I don't want your protection!"  
"But you need it! So just say what he did to you!" He yelled as his face became red and stone like. I wanted to punch him for making these tears come down my face.  
"He raped me!" I yelled as loud as possible. There wasn't any shock in his expression, but there was something that I don't think he ever felt. "Are you happy now?... He took my virginity. It was his fault that I was taken away from my family. And none of you would be able to understand how that felt..." I wanted to try to stop the tears to stop, but I couldn't. "I was depressed, and suicidal. I didn't want to have it," I paused to wipe my. "I was better when he was born. And I'm not going to let Chase take him away from me. I am not going to let him take my son." I whispered, then pushed my way past Garwin.

**_

* * *

_**

**The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. **


	19. Reid is a Prick

* * *

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you. Okay, I wrote a lot in this one, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Reid's Prov.**

"What did he do?" I kept asking even though I didn't want to hear it, even though I already knew.  
"Why do you want to know what he did so badly?" She yelled standing up.  
I stood up too before yelling back at her. "Because we need to know what he wants in order to protect you!"  
"I don't want your protection!" She yelled as the streaks on her cheek became visible.  
"But you need it! So just tell us what he did to you!"_  
_"He raped me!"_ She said it._ "Are you happy now?" She spoke in a shaky voice. "He took my virginity. It was his fault that I was taken from my family. And none of you would be able to understand how that felt... I was depressed, and suicidal. I didn't want to have it," she paused to wipe her face. "I was better when he was born," her voice was getting stronger, but was going quiet. "And I'm not going to let Chase take him away from me. I am not going to let him take my son."

_Why was it so hard for her to say that?_ I thought as she pushed herself past me.

"Not cool Reid..." Pogue whispered before moving to follow her after there was a slam of a door from upstairs.  
"Take the blanket, she'll get hurt without it. And be careful, she's pissed," Nikki said softly grabbing the blanket that Ty had brought.

I stared at the wall, my back to both him and her as the each left. I had heard her feet stomping up the steps, and Pogue's soon following.  
"What were you thinking?" Golden Boy asked standing up to stand infront of me. My staring continued as his eyes watched me. "You don't even get it do you?" He asked and I supplied the same response.  
"You're a prick Reid," Kate said standing up. "If your not going to her, I am," she walked out the room, Sarah following soon after her.  
"Are any of you coming?" Sarah asked, pointing to the other girls, as she turned around before walking through the doorway.  
"She's gonna hate this, but yeh. I'm in," said one of the sister. The lot of them all stood up and followed after them.

Golden Boy, Ty,Saraha and I.

**Pogue Prov**

The door didn't open as I turned and pushed.  
"Mali. Reid's can be a prick. Don't let him get to you," there was a ruffling behind the door, but it remained shut. "Come, let me in. It'll help to talk." Nothing.

I focused. Eyes turning black.  
"I don't need magic to kick your ass after you open that door!" She shouted.  
"But you need a blanket," was my argument.  
_That was stupid.  
_"There are blankets in here!" she shouted again. I sighed.  
"Let me in," I whispered.  
"Go away." Her voice was shaking.

came from down the hall.  
"How is she?" Kate asked, her hand rested on my arm. I shrugged my shoulders. "Can't you?" her hands gestured to the door.  
"No! He can't!" came Mali's voice muffled from the behind the door.  
More footsteps were now being heard. The whole group of girls coming towards us. Kate gentle pushed me out of the way before knocking.  
"Come Mali. Let's go party. My cousin can get us into this great nightclub in Boston. You deserve it," she said. No reply. No movement. Nothing. "Mali, forget Reid. He's an ass. A party would make you feel better. Find a hot, older guy." Nothing.  
"Forget this," pushed one of the sister, Liza I think it was. After her hand touched the handle, the door swung open.

* * *

**The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. **


	20. Car Ride Escape

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you. Okay, I wrote a lot in this one, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

The door swung open revealing an empty bed, an empty room.

"Where the hell did she go?" Liza asked as she stepped into the room.  
"Well the window is open, so I'm guessing down stairs," Mary said some what sarcastically as she stepped toward the open window and peeking down below. "She couldn't have gone to far though. She only had like what... thirty seconds to get out the window and down."

**Reid Prov. **

"Reid! Tell me, what were you thinking? What could you have possibly gain from asking her that?"  
"Fuck off Caleb..." I said before turning to walk out of the room, to walk out of the house. The front door slammed shut behind me.

_"_Ow!! Son of bitch," loudly whispered a voice off a few yards away. I walked toward it. "Fucking bush," came the voice again. This time I saw a hunched over body next to a bush. I grabbed their arm an yanked them to face me.

"Mali." Her eyes were wide and her body started to shiver. I let go of her arm, and she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.  
"What?" she said defensively.  
I starred at her for a moment. "How did you get down here?"  
"I climbed down," she said. I nodded my head, no duh.  
We stood there a few moments just starring past each other.  
"You should go back inside, you shouldn't be alone..."  
"I've been taking care of myself, not to mention my sisters, long before I ever had power. You may think I'm in this weak little state Garwin, but you're dead wrong. So get bent!" She yelled before walking to one of her sisters cars and pulling the handle.

It didn't open. She kicked the tire, lightly cursing, before taking something out of her pocket. She kneeled before the door and in no time she had it open. I turned to the sound of the opening front door.  
_And she didn't use to get it open. She has a few tricks..._

_"_Reid! Have you seen Mali? She just climbed down," Kate yelled from were I was a few moments before walking over here. I glanced at the cars' front window to see her shadow duck further into the seat  
"No, but I heard something off in that direction," pointing in the other direction, away from the cars. She left and the others girls followed her. I made to go and follow them, and as soon as they were out of view and hearing, I walked toward the car.

**Mali Prov.**

"Get the hell out!" I spoke loudly before he shut the car door.  
"No," he spoke flatly. I glared at him before reaching over and opening the glove compartment. There was Nikki's 'hidden' key. I put it in the ignition, and he spoke again. "How did you learn to break into cars?"  
I glanced at him and let out a chuckle, "I never did."  
"Then what would you call what you did back there?"  
"I call that, 'leaving a place that I don't really want to be at, but still ending up with someone I really don't want to be with'." He stayed quiet for a bit.  
"Chase... He... uh.... your step-dad...?"  
"... killed him..." I said softly. "Yeah...He...uh... he made him drive his car into a lake."  
"And that is were your thing with water comes from," he asked.  
"Probably."  
"So were did you learn to do whatever it was you did back there?" He asked a few moments later.

_We're just going to act like you never said anything. Fine._

_"_Aiden taught me last year how to pick pretty much any type of lock. It was kinda like going into the family business."  
"Family business?"  
"Collecting souls of sinners, making sure the supernatural world is in order and blah, blah, blah."  
"Sounds like a lot of work for a fifteen year old."  
"Yeah, well it beat staying home," my soft voice came out.  
"How?" He asked turning to me. I glanced at him, he quizzical face was looking right back.  
I turned back, "Do you know of any place they wouldn't look for either of us?"  
"What?"  
"I don't want to deal with any of them. So where wouldn't they look for us?"  
"They wouldn't look for you near me. And they probably wouldn't look for me at my house or at the dorms."  
"They would look for me at the dorms, and they're at your house."  
"Pull over, I'll drive." I looked at him. "It's hard to explain how to get there. Just pull over and let me drive."  
"Fine," I said flatly as I pulled over. He opened the car door, I slid over to where he had been sitting, and he came in to where I was sitting. He sped off again.

"So where is it you're taking me?"  
"It's by the Dells. It was kind of a secret hide out that the guys and I had when we were kids. Haven't been there in years," he spoke as if I didn't hate him. "Why did you wanna work instead of being at home? Did Saraha work to?"  
"No, she didn't. Being the youngest, she's always had everything handed to her on a silver platter."  
"Why did you work then? Or did you not like spending time with her?"  
"I don't know if you've noticed Garwin, but I don't really like people. Back in Vegas, she was a little social butterfly and I stayed at home. So working was the only option I really had."  
"You could have just stayed at home."  
"No, I couldn't." I said softly, almost whispering. _Why can't he just drop all the questions?  
_"Why couldn't you have?"  
"I never pictured you as the type of guy to ask a girl more than one question?"  
"Yeah," he smirked. "What would that question be?"  
"Wanna come back to my room?" I said, trying to mock his voice.  
He laughed. Not the 'haha that's funny' laugh, but 'ha, that's true' laugh. "Sometimes they ask me you know."  
"Well then they're sluts." He laughed again, but an actual laugh.  
"But I want to know, why did you work? Because to me it sounds like you didn't really enjoy it."  
"After Saraha's dad found out that I wasn't his daughter, he didn't exactly enjoy my company when she wasn't around." I spoke slowly, trying to chose my words carefully.  
"Did he hit you or something?" He said jokingly.  
I stayed quiet. After a few moments he glanced at me worried. Then he kept glancing, a shocked and almost pissed off expression on his face.  
"Please tell me you're kidding." I still didn't say anything. "You had a fucked up life."  
"Had? I'm not allowed to see my son until Chase is gone for good. I've lost my power. And I'm stuck with someone I can't really stand. My life _is _fucked up!"  
"...We want to help you you know."

That was the end of the conversation, and at about that time he pulled off the road into the woods. Into the Dells I could only presume.  
The ride wasn't as bumpy as I expected. He had slowed down quite a bit, something I also didn't expect. The smooth ride through the woods lulled me into a trance like state as I stared out the window. I didn't notice the scenery change into a beach-like place.  
"We're here." Reid said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I snapped my head toward him. "If you're cold, we can go sit by one of the pits and I'll start a fire."  
"Sure," I said flatly, getting out of the car and went to go stand next to the closest thing I thought was a pit. Good thing the was some moonlight or I would have fallen.

* * *

**_The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. _**


	21. Wake Up

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you. Okay, I wrote a lot in this one, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Reid's Prov.**

"We're here," I broke the silence. I turned to look at her, placing a hand on her shoulder when she didn't respond. I looked into her eyes. They were cloudy, with thought or confusion, might even be both. Given her life, it probably is both.

Her body was shivering. "If you're cold, we can go sit by one of the pits and I'll start a fire."  
"Sure," was all she said before she started to get out. I followed suit.  
After getting out and walking to the other side of the car, I was four feet behind Mali when she slipped. Dashing slightly forward I was able to catch her before she hit the ground.  
"You alright?" She was now standing up on her own.  
"Yeah, fine," she said tiredly.

A fire had started after blackness and I noticed that she was now sitting on one of the logs next to the pit.  
She had her blanket tightly wrapped around her, she was still shivering.

Walking behind her while she sat on the log. "Scoot up a bit," I said as I started to squat down behind her.  
"Why?" Her voice was quick and questioning.  
"I'm not going to let you freeze to death. I'll sit behind you and you can use my body heat."  
"Someone was paying attention is science class," sarcasm dripped from her voice as she moved forward.

**Mali's Prov.**

I felt his body behind me. _So warm._ I moved back, and rested my head against his chest. His body stiffened, before relaxing and bending his knees and resting his arms on them.  
"Some birthday... Lost my power, my family knows almost everything about why I was gone, have some one out for my son, and I'm stuck with you," I sighed.  
"... Try to sleep. Things might get brighter," I huffed, my breath close to being visible.  
"I never pictured you as being optimistic."  
"It comes and goes..." he said softly. I chuckled. "Sleep," his voice was gentle and soothing.  
"I don't want to."  
"Why?"  
"Nightmares..."  
"About?" He asked casually, like he didn't care.  
I sat there starring a moment. "...Chase." I felt him nod his head.  
"Is that why you haven't been sleeping lately?"  
"Who said I haven't been sleeping lately?"  
"Pogue."  
"Yes, that's why I haven't been sleeping lately... Do you want company next week?"  
"What?"  
"You're suspended aren't you?"  
"Yeah, but why would you want"  
"I am not going to deal with everyone crap about Thursday if you aren't there. I've heard some of the rumors."  
"And what would those rumors be?" I could feel him smirking.  
"You're completely in love with me and Abbot tried to rape me."  
"huh..."  
"So do you want company?"  
"You hate me, why would you choose me over one of your sisters?"  
"Two reasons. One, three of my sister will be in class. The other two will try to badger me to explain everything. And two, no one wants me to be alone. So you're the only person left.  
"I'd love the company"

...

"Dude, wake up..." came a voice above me.  
"What?" came a slow, tired voice from behind.  
"Dude," the first voice said louder.  
"What?" came the seconds quick, tired response.  
"Wake up man, it's morning."

_Where am I?... Oh, yeah at the Dells with Reid. The voice behind me is him. First voice...? Pogue or Tyler?...  
_  
"What time is it Baby Boy?"

_Tyler_

"Almost five."  
"In the morning?"  
"Yeah dude, wake up. We've been looking for you two all night."  
"Keep it down, will you guys," I muffled before nuzzling into Reid's neck.  
There was a chuckle, "guess you two patched things up. But get up. You're sisters are worried about you."  
"Okay," I wrapped an arm around Reid's waist and nuzzled further into his neck.  
"Saraha's waiting in my car. She's mad at you Mali," Tyler said.

_I should get up, but it's so warm and comfortable here.  
_  
"I got her. Where are we meeting everyone?"  
"Just follow me dude."

I wasn't against Reid anymore, instead it was the soft cushion of the car seat.  
"Jerk. I was comfortable," I whispered.  
"Sorry, but I really don't want to be the one to make all of your sisters mad at me because they're worried about you."  
"Pansy..." Yawn. I think Reid had said something else, but I was falling back asleep.

_A baby cried in the distance._

My body sat straight up in the passenger seat of Nikki's car.  
"You okay?" A concerned Reid looked at me. We were still driving behind Tyler.  
"What?" I asked, half aware of everything.  
"You okay?"  
"...yeah. Fine."  
"Nightmare?"  
"...sorta."  
"What happened?"  
"I heard a baby crying."  
"Your son."  
"... I don't know."  
"It was just a dream..." The car was slowing down to a stop as we arrived in the driveway of my home. "Guess were here."

Saraha had walked into the house without so much as a glance toward me. I felt guilty. The guilt continued to build as I followed behind Reid and Tyler into the house. The others were there, tired and worried. When they saw me relief was in their eyes. A guilty smile formed on my lips.  
"Reid if you did anything to her I will kill you myself," Kate had said as she stood up.  
"I'm fine Kate," She walked toward me, grabbing my face, turned my head left, then right. Her eyes went and glared at Reid. "Really, I am."

* * *

**The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. **


	22. Frustration

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you. Okay, I wrote a lot in this one, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-0ne ****  
**

Monday morning back at the dorms with Nikki was hard. I hadn't sleep since the car ride with Reid. Not because I didn't want to, but because I was busy. See, since I got back home, I've been drawing. If you must know, I've been drawing Ben. I can't seem to get the nose and eyes quite right yet.  
Saraha, by the way still has yet to speak to me. I wish she could just understand... everything that is happening.

"So... are you going to go to class." Nikki pondered as she finished putting on her blazer.  
"I am not at liberty to say" I said, turning to face her as I finished tying my tie.  
"Oh come on."  
"No, I am not going to let you lie to everyone when and if they do ask questions of my whereabouts." I straightened my blazer down, sort of like an emphases for me.  
She smiled. "Fine. Don't tell me. But please tell on how you are going to get there?"  
My mind went blank.  
LIGHT-BULB!!!  
"I was going to have you walk me there. It's just a few floors up. Only take a minute."  
"Don't you not want Tyler to see you?"  
"Hey, you still don't know where I'm going... yes."  
"So what if he's still in the room when you get there."  
"It's Simms. Goody-goody. He'll be gone by the time I'm there."  
"If you insist..." she said losing interest in the subject. There was a few moments of silence as I filled my bag with everything I could possibly need. I.e change of clothes, sketch book, drawing pencils. The list went on a little longer.

"You like him." Nikki stated as settled her bag on her shoulder.  
"Who?" My temper was raising a bit because I knew the name already.  
"Rei"  
"No I don't."  
"Why don't you?" She dropped her bag on her bed.  
"Because I already had a relationship with one of the sons and look at how it turned out."  
"Chase lied to you. He hurt you. HE did, not Reid."  
"What makes Reid different from Chase?" I stated bitterly.  
"He grew up in a completely different setting and you know it."  
"Why should that change anything?" I said in a frantic manner. My voice was raising.  
"He didn't have anyone to understand him. Reid did, okay. He has Caleb, Pogue and Tyler. Not to mention their fathers. Chase didn't even have that. Listen to me, Chase didn't understand the addiction to power."  
"Neither does Reid!" I yelled at her.  
"Look. It's to early to fight. I'm leaving. Hurry up to Reid's." She picked up her bag as she spoke. Her bag settled onto her shoulder before she looked at me again. A frustrated sigh came from her as turned to leave.

After opening the door, she stopped. Head halfway turned before she spoke. "He cares about you." her voice whispered and the door finally shut.

I was grinding my teeth, fist clenched. Like that, I stood glaring at the once open door for a few moments before turning to my bed. After crawling on, my face plummeted into my pillow. I let out a scream.

Chase can come and get me.

_

* * *

_

**_The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. _**


	23. Breakfast?

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you. Okay, I wrote a lot in this one, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Reid's Prov.**

Tyler had left almost half an hour ago. Still no Mali. She probably decided to go to class after all.

Turning in my bed, I grabbed my phone from the nightstand.

6:54

Yea, she went to class. I thought before yawning and placing my phone back. Snuggling back into my sheets I closed my eyes.

Buzzz...Buz

"Damn it." I grabbed my phone. "What is it?" I half yelled into the phone not really caring who it was.  
"I just left for class right now. Mali isn't coming out of our room. So you have to come down there." Nikki said.  
"She's alone. You left her alone?"  
"Just get there before anything can happen." she hung up.

A grunt came from me as I pushed myself out of my warm bed. Slipping on a pair of shoes and grabbing a shirt, I left the room. I was still putting on the shirt when I reached the steps of the stair. Taking them two at a time and I was able to be down a level within seconds. And within a few more second and I was at the door.

It was locked. I knocked.

Nothing

I knocked again. Still. Nothing.

Pounding on the door, "Mali! Open the door." I yelled. Not like anyone is here. Class is starting now.

Still no answer.

The door cracked open as my eyes turned back to blue. I pushed it the rest of the way.

There she was. Sitting up cross legged on her bed, halfway dressed in the uniform.

"Mali?" I softly spoke. She didn't move. I walked in front of her. She still hadn't moved.

Poke

"What the hell?" she almost yelled, opening her eyes to reveal black orbs.  
"You didn't answer."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sarcasm  
"What were you doing?"  
"Does it matter?" she snapped back.  
"And I thought I wasn't a morning person."  
"Sorry. Just had an argument with Nik." her voice got soft, and she looked away.  
"About?" curiosity got the better of me.  
Her eyes met mine for an instant before looking away again. "It doesn't matter."  
"okay..."

There was an awkward silence as I stood in front of her.

"Uhh... Do you want to go and get something to eat?" I asked.  
"If you're hungry I'll go with you," she spoke softly before moving her legs so they dangled off the bed.  
"You're not hungry?"  
"I haven't really had much of an appetite lately."  
"Right... Do you want to change before we go?"

She looked down at herself. "Yes." she nodded. I stepped backward so she could get up. She grabbed a pair of sweats before going into the bathroom.

I looked around her room. Both beds were unmade, there were books sprawled along the desks against the wall and the around them. The bathroom door opened. She stepped out wearing black sweats and a white tank top. She grabbed the black sweater that was hung on the back of the desk chair and put it on. She looked at me, eyed me up and down. I looked down at myself.

A t-shirt, grey sweats and tennis shoes. "Yeah, I should grab a jacket." She nodded, following me out the room.

_

* * *

_

**The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. **


	24. Sleep

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you. Okay, I wrote a lot in this one, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Reid had taken the keys of Tyler's hummer, that's how we had gotten into town and to this diner. It was a quiet, little place. I pondered on this as I gazed out the window. But this is a quiet, little town...

In a way. If you're looking at it from someone who had know idea of the things that we do.

Right now, I wish I was one of them. Wouldn't have to deal with all this...

"...and pancakes for you Sugar." the waitress spoke as she set down the plate in front of me. I smiled up at her.

She had winked at Reid before leaving, her hips swaying back and forth forcefully. I chuckled, then I noticed that Reid hadn't even looked. He was watching me.

My head cocked to the side as I looked back at him. I'm not really sure if my expression had changed. But he had kept his gaze for a good minute before talking.

"What were you doing before I came into your room?"  
"Wh"  
"Just answer my question," his voice wasn't demanding. It was almost pleading, maybe it had to do with how gentle he spoke.  
"I was with Ben." I whispered as I cut into the pancakes.  
"Your son?"  
I nodded.  
"How? If you don't have power?"  
"I don't have all my power... I still have the demon power." I paused trying to figure out how to word what I wanted to say. "It's hard to explain how... Okay. So Ben's my son. He's apart of me, so I have a connection with him... I didn't exactly know that I could actually make myself, I guess, be with him until I had tired it back at the dorms."  
"Won't that mean that Chase could have a connection with him too, I mean he's his son too."  
"I doubt it. Ben's being protected by me, the elders. It would take far more power to get to him."  
"Who are the elders anyway?"  
"They're are ancestors. They aren't so much a person, as an entity. It's like the combined power of all deceased in each family's bloodline."  
He nodded. He doesn't believe me. "So there's five elders."  
My turn to nod. He started to eat.

Forty minutes later we were both settled into the hummer. Although I wasn't paying attention to anything. Just staring out the window.

"Where here," he touched my shoulder. He was right, school dorms were right in front of us. "So do you want to go to your room, or mine. Or we could go and do something?"  
"I don't really care..."  
"My room it is."

-

Reid had been sleeping in his bed since we got to his room. Occasionally a soft snore would come from him.

I on the other hand wasn't sleeping. I was reading one of Tyler's many books that he keeps on his desk, while I lounged on his chair, my feet propped up on the edge of his bed.. Don't ask me what it is about, I don't know. I'm just reading the words. Nothing behind them, just words...

"...Hey."  
"What? Sorry, reading." Lifting up the book to show him.  
"I said, you look tired. When was the last time you sleep." When I looked over he was sitting up in the middle of his bed.  
"I slept last next."  
"That's not what Nikki said on the phone."

Little lair!

"Lair! No she didn't."  
"Okay, she didn't," his hand went to the back of his neck. "But seriously. Have you slept?"  
I said nothing.  
"Is it because of the nightmares?... Chase?"  
Still nothing.  
"Come over here?" he sounded almost demanding. My eyebrow cocked  
"Why?" I said cautiously.  
"You're going to sleep with me."

"What?!"  
"That's not what I meant... but that can be arranged," he smirked as he pulled his legs over the edge of his bed.  
"I'm fine. Really." He stood up, walking towards me, I ran to the door.

"No you don't," his hand slammed the door shut. "You are going to sleep. Even if I have to go so far as to pin you to the bed."

I tried the door one more time. It stayed firmly shut. Sighing I turned to him, my back leaning up against the door.

"I don't want to sleep."  
He picked me up by the waist. "To bad."

He dropped me onto his bed.

"What the hell?!" I started to get up. But he pulled his body onto mine, resting on his hands and knees.

**His **

"Reid..." she barely whispered. Her eyes gleaming as they looked and searched into mine. They closed.

I looked at her face. A light blush was coming over on her cheeks. Her lips were dry, and slightly parted. Her breathing was quickening.

My left hand caressed the side of her face. She moved into it. Moving my head lower, I closed my eyes.

Our lips touched, just barely. Her breathing stopped. I pulled away.

A moment passed, my eyes still closed.

A hand wrapped around my neck, and she brought me back.

_

* * *

_

**The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. **

* * *

**Thank you to my readers for reading. (: **

**I wanted to continue with this chapter, but I have an awkward scene coming up. & I would like it as awkward as possible, which is why I'm saving it for the next chapter. **

**Please leave me your thoughts. **

**Until the next awkwardness.... **

**Bye**


	25. Awkward

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you. Okay, I wrote a lot in this one, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four**

One thought rushed through Tyler's mind as he nearly sprinted to his room:

_Saraha's waiting... for me!_

The flights of stairs and the seemingly endless hallway went flying past as he made his way to the room, half attempting to get undressed as he went.

A half breathless, blazer completely unbuttoned, shirt halfway there, and a tie loosened Tyler flung the door open. He rushed in to stop, starring awestruck at the couple on Reid's bed. Reid looked back at him as Mali hid her face in the nape of his neck.

"Classes over already?" Reid asked, half anger.  
"Yeah," Tyler managed to breathe out. He blinked, looking away. Placing his bag on his bed, and rummaged through his stuff for something suitable to wear. "Uh... I just need to change." His voice sounded guilty, even through he's done this dozen of times before. Awkwardly bragging in on Reid and a fling.

But this was Mali. The Mali that Reid can't stop talking about, the same Mali he can't stop looking at. The same Mali that has him, Reid Garwin, stop sleeping around. The same Mali that helped him to cool down on the power usage.

Deep in the thoughts of his mind, Tyler knew that this wasn't just some fling. But more president things were blocking them. Like the fact that Saraha was waiting for him outside, next to his hummer, so he could drive her home.

"Got a hot date?" Reid asked.  
""Taking Saraha home."  
"How mad is she?" Mali asked softly as she pulled her head away from the safety of Reid's warm neck to look at Tyler. He looked at her helpless expression, and felt guilty again.  
Averting his eyes he opened his mouth to speak.  
"Ugh... She's pissed." Mali whispered, looking away and closing her eyes.  
"She's not." Glance from Mali.  
"Lying isn't your forte," she said before closing her eyes again. A sigh escaped her lips.  
"Yeah..." This was getting weird.

Reid hadn't brother to move from where he was. He was far to busy starring underneath him, at Mali, as she lay distressed about her sister. And Tyler just stood there, holding a change of clothes as he watched Reid try and figure out how to comfort her.

_Awkward _was the first word that came into his head before he turned and entered the bathroom. Thoughts flew threw his mind as he changed from the school uniform, but every time the ended up going to the fact that Saraha was downstairs.

Existing the bathroom, the scene hadn't changed.

"You guys need anything." Tyler asked, still unsure if he should have just left.  
"No thanks..." Reid said as he glanced at him. The both nodded as Tyler left the room.

The closed clicked shut and Tyler leand against it, deeply sighing.

_Awkward... better get going._

Tyler's pace was half as fast as it was on the way up. Thoughts distracted him as he made his way back down.

_I thought the whole baby thing would have him pulling back..._

_

* * *

_

**The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. **

* * *

**Thank you to my readers for reading. (: **

**I think I really just like the word 'awkward'.  
Anyways, Tyler's thoughts on the matter... in a way.**

**Please leave me your thoughts. They make me happy, even if they are mean. I take insults like compliments so don't be afraid to be mean. I enjoy it.**

**Bye**


	26. Hurt

__

__

I **DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you. Okay, I wrote a lot in this one, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter twenty-five**

"Please stop staring."  
"What?"  
"Please stop staring at me." Her eyes opened, pleading with him.

He moved. Her eyes closed and an arm went up and covered them. He rolled over to her left and lying on his side to look at her.

"That's not stopping." A hesitant, soft 'sorry' came from him.

They stayed this way for a few moments. Muffled echos of movement were heard from the hall.

"I loved him." She softly said suddenly. "I mean, I loved who he said he was." Her arm moved foward for emphasis.

-

It took me a moment to understand who she was talking about.

_She loved him. Chase... She loved Chase, and he hurt her..._

A mix of jealousy and anger went through me and I wanted to punch him for hurting such an innocent girl...

_He had her... and he hurt her... no wonder she hates us._

-

"I'm not like him. I would never hurt you." he nearly whispered.

I could feel my eyes watering. I avoided facing him as I made my way to the door.

"I need to talk with Nikki. I'll see you later..."

The door shut behind me as I turned in the now empty hall. Tears rolled down my face as I walked back to my room. My hand having a death grip on the railing as I walked slowly and nearly blindly down the steps.

I tripped into the room, whipping the tears from my face.

"What did he do?" Nikki spoke with slight anger in her voice as I'm sure thoughts of a certain blonde mistakes ran through her mind. I heard shuffling as she moved toward me.  
"Why... why did this all have to happen? Why did mom have to die? Why did we have to leave?... Why did we have to come here?"

I cried. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders as she walked me to the bed and dragged me down to sit with her.

"Tell me what happened?" she asked after I had clamed down.

I fell back, lying down on her bed. Legs dangling over the edge as I stared up at the ceiling.

"You were right, I do like him... They way he looks at me." My body jerked as I kept myself from crying. "And they way he kisses me. It's nothing like the way Chase did, but it is at the same time. And I'm aware that I'm falling in love with him... like I did with Chase. It scares me to think that I'll fall in love with him. I keep thinking, 'what if he's like Chase?' I can't have my heart broken again. I can't lose another person that I love..." Her hand patted my knee before she lyed down with me. "Some times I think about if we were a couple, and how would he deal with Ben... I miss Ben so much. I feel so empty without him. I want to hold him in my arms again. What if he forgets about me? What if Chase gets to him? I just want this all to be over with."

A freash set of tears ran down. Nikki rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry that all of this happened to you. I wish I could do something to... something." she spoke, still resting on my shoulder. "All I can think of telling you is that you can't keep keeping secrets from all of us. It's going to kill you if you do. I know that you've told me, but Saraha does need to know. You may think that her not knowing is best for her, but she knows your keeping something. She resents you for it. She hates that you can't talk to her anymore."  
"I know. But I just... I don't want her to get hurt from things she wasn't aware of, things she can't change."

Nikki nodded her head before sitting up.

"Do you want to go to the house?"  
"Yea..." Sitting up I looked at her.

* * *

**_Thank you to my readers for reading. (: _**

**_I_****_Please leave me your thoughts. They make me happy, even if they are mean. I take insults like compliments so don't be afraid to be mean. I enjoy it._**

_**Bye**

* * *

_

**_The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. _**


	27. Pasketi

____________________

I

**DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you. Okay, I wrote a lot in this one, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter twenty-six**

It was a quite drive as the two of us went to the family house. Lights throughout the house were on when they pulled in behind the other cars in the driveway.  
Music played in the kitchen as the front door opened and we waked in.

"What's cooking?!" Nikki yelled as we walked to the kitchen.  
"Good lookin'," I yelled getting a childish giggle from the kitchen.  
"Pasketi!" Veronica yelled. A smirked appeared on my face hearing her say spaghetti.  
"Will you be making it?" I asked as I picked her up in the doorway of the kitchen.  
"I'm the helper." her proud voice rang.  
"Oh. Can I be your helper?" She giggled, nodding her head. "Yay. Tell me what to do boss?" I put her on the ground. She giggled again  
"Mommy. What can Mali and I do?"  
"Yeh, Jen, what can we do? What can we do? This is fun."  
"You, Mali, can stop being annoying and help Veronica make the sauce."  
"Sweet, I love homemade sauce!"

A nice, normal family dinner. Very rare. No talking about magic and power. No talking about the birthday, ascending or the baby. A Normal dinner filled with loud voices, laughter, jokes, a small yet contained food fight. Except Saraha wasn't there. She was on a date... with Tyler. I like the guy, really I do. It's just the way my mind works. I hate the Sons, but I don't. I'm a hypocrite would be the most easy explanation. I don't want Saraha to date Tyler because he's a Son, yet I have this thing going on with Garwin.

Saraha hasn't been talking to me. Hell, she hasn't even made any gesture of my presence in awhile. It might have actually been an awkward dinner if she hadn't left. I don't know what to say that she would accept as an apology.

Atleast she isn't yelling... or hitting. Just the silent treatment. Maybe she doesn't care about me anymore? We've never had a serious fight like this. She always loses the attention span to be anger after a few hours. It's been a few days. Will she ever forgive me? I wouldn't

blame her if she does, but I'm did all that to protect her. I don't want her hurting like I did... am?

Knock knock

Ryan timidly walked into the room.

Timid is cute on him being all tall and what not. I smiled inwardly at the thought.

He walked, looking at the floor, to the side of my bed. He threw his body across my lower legs.

"Awe."  
"You are capable of an emotion," he smirked up at the ceiling. Smug little, scratch that, tall bastard.  
"Asshole."  
"I wasn't sure you know, with everything, it's a questionable topic."  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"What are you going to do about her?" his voice was soft and gentle.  
"Let her cool down for now. Let her think everything over, she might understand why I did what I did."  
"Do you?"

Speechless.

Of course I knew why I did it all. I'm not ashamed of any of it. Sure I did some things that were done in the best way, but I'm not ashamed. I know exactly why I did it all. Didn't I?

A confused look was on my face, debating with myself. I didn't even notice when he got up and left. Which you think I would, because he's a big man, and was one my legs.

Confusing thoughts filled my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

-

_Neck, hands and legs bond and tied as lips placed rough kisses along my neck. Tears streamed down my face as teeth bit. Black eyes joyously seemed to laugh as they looked down at my vulnerable body._

_"Mali, I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, brushing his face in my hair that sprawled along the light yellow cotton sheets of the bed. "I just need reassurance for when I meet my 'brothers'. I just need a son," his hands moved down my body. Dragging fingernails into the flesh of my skin. " You're the only other person with as much power as me." His nails dug into my hips._

_"I'm more powerful than you, you bastard," my voice was small, and shaky._

_A hard hand came down on my cheek before teeth broke the skin of my neck. Blood trickled down my neck as greedy hands grabbed my thighs, pulling them apart._

_"Look at what you made me do," he whispered lovingly into my neck. "I didn't want to hurt you," he kissed up the blood. "But after that little comment. I'm not going to take any more risks."_

_Darkness filled my eye sight, darkness like his eyes. Clothe was stuffed into my mouth causing me to cough._

_His body hovered over mine, kissing, biting and rubbing. An eternity of it. Taunting that he had control._

_Hot breath hit my neck right before the pain._

_Empty cries, begging for help. He laughed, going deeper. Harder. Nails broke the skin on my hips. Blood and tears made the sheets sticky and uncomfortable._

___________________-_

Pain filled the front of my body as I opened my eyes to darkness.

Crap!, this is one of those nightmares were you wake up and think you're all safe and awke, but then something happens and you figure out that you're actually still in the nightmare. Man those suck!

Moonlight was coming in from the open curtains of the window in my bedroom, other than that it was pitch black and silent. Crawling back into bed, nothing happened. Checking my phone for the time and still nothing happened. So maybe I wasn't in one of those nightmares.

The clock read half past one. I was out for quite some time.

Not wanting to be alone I searched through my contacts for someone who I could annoy, I mean talk to.

"Aha! Perfect!" I whispered to the phone.

**_Are you awake?_**  
_I am now. What do you want?_  
**_I don't want to be alone. _**  
_Call Reid_  
**_I can't Pogo_**  
_What happened?_  
**_I had a nightmare_**  
_*glare* About Reid?_  
**_No, just come over and I'll tell you about it_**  
_*sigh* fine, I'll be over in a few_

_I get your bed too_

___________________

* * *

_____

**_Thank you to my readers for reading. (: _**

**_I_****_Please leave me your thoughts. They make me happy, even if they are mean. I take insults like compliments so don't be afraid to be mean. I enjoy it._**

_**Bye**

* * *

_

**_The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. _**


	28. Baby

____________________________________________________________

I

**DO NOT **own any of the Covenant characters (although I would like to), the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you. Okay, I wrote a lot in this one, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter twenty-seven.**

"Pogo! Wake up!" I half squealed at the sleeping biker in my bed. A lot of girls would be very jealous of me right now. I could have totally taken advantaged of the sleeping biker. But Kate would kill me. So yeah, I choose life.

Pogo had got to the house twenty minutes after our little text chat. I sneaked to him up to my room, were we continued to talk. Which mostly consisted of me telling him how I felt about Reid and all the shit that happened with Pope, and then my nightmare. He didn't say much, and what he did say was repeated stuff that I've told myself and what others have told me. Then, he fell asleep. He looks like a bear sleeping. His big body curled up in my blankets with his hair sprawled around him and surrounding his face.

He's very grouchy when he wakes up to. A muscular arm flung out of the warm sheets and hit me in the face.

"Hey. I know it's early. But there is no need for violence."  
Grunt.  
"You asked for it Parry."

I walked away, letting him sleep. For now. Grabbing something from the bathroom and then running in place to get my muscles working, I took action. Wanking the blanket off him, his body curled further into a ball as he grunted protests. I picked up the squirt bottle filled with water and started spraying him. More, but this time verbal, protests were present. Then I turned the fan on high.

He shot out of my bed grabbed me and through me down on the bed and pinned me there.

"You are a very devious little girl."  
"Is that a crack at my height." I yelled defensively.  
"How did you become so benignical?"  
"Sisters are far more worse than brothers. And then Geoff came along." insert innocent smile here.  
"That poor guy."  
"Hey! Don't take his side." I acted appalled, but I knew it was true. Poor Geoff. I, along with Nikki and the others, have played some pretty horrible trick on the guy. "By the way it's about five thirty."  
"I got to get home."  
"Wait. Do you mind dropping me off at school. I don't think I can handle Saraha at the moment."  
"I'm just going to take you to my place, seeing as we're going to the same place."  
"Fine we'll do it your way."

While he was sleeping, I had gotten ready. So we hopped onto his bike and off we went to Parry's house. He got ready, no I didn't watch. Although it was slightly tempting, seeing that big muscular body shirtless. Hmmm...

"Kate's gonna kill me isn't she?" I asked as I handed him his helmet back. Fellow students were parking there cars or entering the building of the school.  
"Nah. She'll understand. Besides she wants you to be with Reid, so I really doubt that she'll let anything happen to you."  
Nod. "You look like a bear when you sleep."  
Questioning expression.  
"You're all big and hairy, and you look a little fluffy and cuddly like a bear."  
"You think bears a cuddly? I should have know."  
"Bears are cute."  
"So I'm cute now?"  
"I said you looked like a bear, I never said you were one, so it doesn't necessarily mean that you are one and therefore cute like one."  
"Sure." He thinks I'm crazy given his current expression.  
"Fine, think I'm crazy. It's alright because I am."

"You are what?" Kate came along beside us, link arms and giving a kiss to Pogo.  
"She thinks I'm cute."  
"I said bears are cute!"  
"Do I want to know?" her look was questioning mixed with amusement.  
"I'll tell you later," Pogue said ending with a kiss on her cheek.

American literature Pogue had walked me to class. It's kind of annoying I spent most of the night with him, and now I got to sit in class next to him. Sure he's really nice to look at, but I like seeing other people too. Variety!  
He walked me to chemistry after class, he said something about texting during class. During class though, I was actually paying attention. It was my distraction. My means of having something to do were I had a set thing to think about.

A soft buzzing came from the pocket of my bag which was on my lap. My eyes got bugged eyed as I starred straight ahead at the teacher. My left hand snaked it's way under the desk as I continued writting with my right.

One missed phone call.  
Blondie

I stopped writing. So much for a distraction... He didn't leave a messege so I guess that's a plus. I don't have to hear him in whatever tone he might have been.

One new text messege  
Blondie

Gulp. Yes? No? Should I read it? I don't want to talk to him. I'm in class... Maybe I should tell him that. 'Not now Reid, I'm in class.' That won't work, he'll want to know why I'm in class.

________________________________________

_Hey, decided to go to class today?  
Yeah...being here a week, thought it was bad to miss to much.  
Yeah, guess that's a good idea  
Don't be upset.  
I'm not, just lonely._

Pervert. He's setting himself up for this one.

________________________________________

_You've got your hands :P  
I'd rather have yours ;)  
Oh. to do what exactly?  
to hold in mine _

Another gulp. Have to admit, that was sweet. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to class today...

Bell rang. Another distraction. Except for the fact that I was now in a class with Saraha and Tyler, and that guy that's friends with Geoff, his name escapes me at the moment. Saraha still hasn't talked to me. She's never had the attention span to hold something for that long... I'm a horrible sister.

"Good morning class," Mrs. Evans said from the front of the class. The average height blond stood, smiling in the front of the class as they replied 'good morning Mrs. Evans'. "We've got new seat today that will determine who your partner is for your project." Groans met her ears. "Okay, so sit were I tell you. Let's get the ball rolling. Saraha, Tyler upfront. Michelle..." The list went on, slowly refilling the seats with semi-new faces.

"Jacob," that's his name, Geoff's friend. "and Mali, you guys are the last group." Mrs. Evans said.

I continued to get up and walk to the back of the room where the little creepier was sitting by himself. He smiled up at me enthusiastically. A disturbed smile came from me. ...It could be worse...

Sitting down, she continued. "Now, to the project. You and your partner will be taking care of a baby. And by baby I mean a baby doll, because there is no way in hell I'm trusting you guys with an actual one." She grabbed a doll from a box that sat on her desk. Along the front wall of the room, there were a few similar boxes... filled with dolls, and there were little car seats stacked up in the corner.

That's kinda creepy if you think about it. What if they're like Chucky? Shivers went down my spine at the thought of that.  
Note to self, lock up all pointy and sharp objects, and get a cage to put the little f-er in... just in case.

"For the last freakin' time, the doll is not going to come to life!" Nikki yelled at me while we were changing in the locker room.  
"How the hell do you know that?" I yelled back. We were getting the attention of some of the other girls. Some of them had amused smiles while others were completely confused.  
"The doll is Chucky! It's not going to come to life in the middle of the night and kill us all while we sleep." This argument has been going on since the being of class, and little Chucky to be was sitting in my locker glaring up at me.  
"Look at that little creepier! It even looks like it wants to kill me."  
"You didn't get much restful sleep did you?"  
"...No."

Jacob and I had argued about the name during the class, during lunch and swim. He wanted Jacob Junior. I wanted Reagan. I don't care. This doll's name is Reagan. I already put it in ink on the birth certificate that Mrs. Evans gave to us. He doesn't know that yet though. I don't understand why we even need a birth certificate. It's not a real baby, just plastic. Creepy plastic.

I was carrying my plastic bundle of joy as Nikki and I walked into the house. Something was said about me being over dramatic and that I didn't have to avoid Reid. I don't know what she's talking about.

"I am NOT avoiding him. I'm just distracting myself"  
"He's your perfect distraction," she sang out.  
"That may be true, but school is more important so I'm going with this distraction."  
"Okay. Sure, you're not avoiding him. Just promise me that you'll try and get some restful sleep if you do go to sleep tonight."  
"Can't guarantee anything."  
"Want me to do a dream spell?"  
"No, I'll survive. Don't worry."  
"Okay. I'm staying until after dinner."

Reagan had been crying non-stop for forty minutes. I feed him, burped him, changed him, rocked him... Still he's crying. The only thing I did mange to do was turn the volume lower, which helped, but the crying didn't stop. I was on the verge of tears.

"Make it stop," I cried out to Ryan as I walked into the living room. The curtains were still open showing the starry night. He laughed.  
"I don't know what you expect me to do."  
"Just make it stop. I've tried everything. Feeding, burping, changing. Nothing has worked." my voice was frantic. Forty minutes of crying can do that to you.  
"Sing it a lullaby." he suggested.  
"I don't know any."  
"Then hum, darling. And rock him while you do that."

It worked. I started crying. It finally stopped! Tears of joy rolled down my face as I continued to hum. I continued to hum until I was sure that he was asleep, then I put him in his little car seat and I went to bed too.

* * *

**Thank you to my readers for reading. (: **

**Sorry for the long wait, I will try to update in shorter periods of time.**

**Please leave me your thoughts, good and bad. They make me happy, even if they are mean. I take insults like compliments so don't be afraid to be mean. I enjoy it.**

**Bye**

* * *

**The Saraha mentioned is not the Sarah from the movie, I based this ones name from the way my sister spells hers, with the extra 'a' at the end. **


	29. sleeplessness

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

I awoke to the echo of a baby crying. The noise had bounced of every wall and forced itself into my room, waking me.  
It was still dark when I sat up. The only light in the room illuminated the door frame, the hall light was on.  
Starring at the door, I realized that the hall light is never on once Jenny or Ryan had put Veronica to bed, and she was being put into bed the same time I had gotten Reagan to fall sleep. Still starring at the door, I noticed the shadow of someones feet standing in front of the door. Maybe Veronica had a bad dream...  
The shadow stayed there, not moving as if they were waiting to be let in or something.  
"Veronica, is that you?" I spoke, trying to get my louder to project beyond the door.  
They didn't move, or speak for that matter it was like there was a cutout of a person standing beyond my bedroom door.  
I stood, first pushing myself off my bed. The shadow moved, it turned and than walked down the hall. I walked fast to the door, probably faster than I had needed to, but I wanted to see who had been behind the door.  
The hall light flickered as I opened my bedroom door. Stepping into the hall the light went completely of, the crying baby had stopped too. Stepping closer to the opposite wall, I felt for the light switch. Upon finding it, I flicked the switch. Nothing happened. Flicked again, still nothing.  
Sigh.  
I walked in the general direction that the shadow went. I also went in the general direction of that stupid little table/desk thing that Jenny kept against the wall. After rubbing my injured hip and slightly cursing at the useless piece of crap I remember that Jenny kept flashlights in the drawers of the now not-so-useless piece of crap.  
I fumbled trying to find the handle to one of the two drawers, but after finding one I pulled and slipped my hand inside only to feel that pads of paper, some pens and a box lay inside.  
A frustrated sigh escaped my lips I closed the drawer and searched for the other.  
Turning on the flash light, I screamed.

A yelp came from me as I shot up in bed. Chase had been standing behind me in the reflection of the mirror above the desk thing.

I rushed to turn on the lights to see if he was, or anyone for that matter was in the room. Just Reagan, in his car seat, where I had left him. I walked out of my room, grabbed the flashlight from the drawer and searched the hall. No one was there. I glanced into every ones room before I was satisfied that no one, beside the normal residences, was upstairs.

Downstairs, I was in the study when the light turned on. My body twirled to see who it was, and upon discovering, I covered my mouth to surpress a scream that wanted to get out.

"What the hell are you doing with the lights off?" came a thick Irish accent.

"Damn it, Ryan. Ya almost gave me a heart attach. What are you doing up?"  
"I had a light shown into my face while I was sleeping. What about you?"  
Sheepishly I rubbed the back off my neck. "Sorry about that."  
"What was that about anyway?" He made air quotes when saying 'that'. He always had been a person to use his hands when he was talking.  
"Uhh... I... had a nightmare." I shyly said. That was a stupid reason, Ryan thought so too from his confused, yet annoyed expression.  
"Let's have some hot chocolate," he said. Which really meant, 'you're gonna tell me why I'm up at three in the morning.'

So as he made the hot chocolate, I told him about the nightmare.

He spiked my hot chocolate! I tasted the cream, hell I smelt it way before I even tasted it.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked before taking a sip.  
"Seems to me like you could use the help to get some peaceful sleep." He drank half of his.  
"I have school tomorrow."  
"I have work tomorrow," he mimicked me. "Just drink up and go back to bed. It's not like you'll be driving."  
"Fine, but if I get caught for being hung over I'm taking you down with me." I smiled as I watched him gulp down the rest before standing up.  
"Deal. Don't forget to turn the light off before you leave."  
"I know." I said faking annoyance.  
"And Mali," I looked at him in the doorway. "Don't get caught," he grinned before leaving.

~~!~~

Nikki picked me up a half hour to seven. She was annoyed, grumpy, and cold, but I had told her that I had another nightmare. And being the loving friend she is she went and picked me up, there was also the bribe of coffee that helped too. While driving back to school, I told her about it. She had nothing to say except that it was a actual nightmare, and not mixed with any memory beside the layout of the house. It was just a nightmare.

~~!~~

Pogue was surprised to see me already sitting in class when he came in. My notebook was open, along with the text book the teacher had given me on my arrival to the class.

"Caught the worm today, did we?"  
"I've been up since three." I said as he sat down next to me.  
"Nightmare?" He asked nonchalantly. My questioning expression didn't go unnoticed. "Reid." Okay.  
"Yeah, a nightmare," I said slowly, slightly confused as I continued to glance between my notebook and the textbook.  
"Chase?" He asked knowingly.  
"Yeah."  
"You know tomorrow is Reid last day before he can come back."  
"Is that a statement? Because I already knew that."  
"He's been upset that you haven't been sleeping well," ignored my question. "When was the last time you got some decent sleep?" I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my head as he waited for my reply.

I knew the answer to that. 'Since Reid took me to the Dells.' And since then I've been going over why I was able to sleep peacefully with him, but not without. He might have been using, but I would have felt something. Although I did lose my power, maybe that effecting my ability to sense his and anyone for that matters usage. Or maybe he put a dream spell on me, but why is it not working now?

"Where are you going with this?" Hope he doesn't notice that I'm changing the subject. Yeah, right.  
"No where. It's just that Reid said you didn't wake up when you two were at the Dells, and from what he and your sisters have told me you haven't really slept since."  
"Which sister?"  
"It doesn't matter. I just want to know if it's true," his voice was deep and serious.  
"That was the last night I didn't have a nightmare. Why does it matter?"  
"Do you think he was using?"  
"No, I would have felt it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure," how dare he doubt me! Sure I can doubt myself, but he doesn't know me well enough to.

A shrill bell filled the air indicating that class had started. And shrill bells had filled my day, that is until swim came along.

"Backus!" The coach had yelled as she came out of her office after I had come in to the locker room. "Switch your suit for clothes, you're taking weight training." I nodded at her. Thank you academic gods, I don't have to be near that forsaken water anymore.

So, that class was spent ignoring the other people also in the weight training room. It was mostly the guys though, stupid muscle headed jocks thinking that they're all hot and I want to have sex with them. Sure, right, because I'm an insecure bimbo that needs to boost up my self-esteem by having sex. They were kind of sad actually, most of them started off asking if I was seeing Garwin. They probably think that because he punched Abbott after he made me have a melt down. But why do they care? Some of them look like, if given a fair fight, could beat Reid's ass.  
It was rather relaxing though. Being able to disconnect from the rest of the world, just focusing on breathing. In, out, pushing my body to the limit. I really needed that, it helped me get through the day.

But that stupid doll was in my locker when I got out. It's still creepy. But I can get past that, because after all, it is my little Reagan. Besides that, I talked to Jacob. We agreed that if I had Reagan until Friday, then he would take him over the weekend. Which is good, I get a free weekend.

After school, Nikki and I had jammed ourselves and little Reagan into our dorm room to study and blah blah until about five when we went back to the house for dinner. Saraha wasn't there again, on another date with Tyler.

Knock. Knock.

Ryan got up to get the door. A few moments he returned. "Mali, you have a visitor," his Irish accent saying 'visitor' repeated itself in my head as I excused myself and made my way to the foyer.

Please don't be Reid. Please don't be Reid. Please don't b

"Aiden?"  
"So that's the husband." Aiden stated. "Very thick accent."  
"I know. What are you doing here?"  
"Just come to check up on you." I gave him a look. "And word around the crossroad is that Luciefer let him"  
"Well obviously. No one is powerful enough to take anyone out."  
"I wasn't done. Lucifer let him out because he promised him something in return."  
"Would you know what that something is?"  
"I thought you would know. You were closer to the two of them."  
"I have an idea. We have to get to a crossroads."  
"Let's go right now."  
"They won't let me go with just you. Besides I have this stupid doll I would have to take with me. We'll get someone tomorrow to come with us and I won't have the doll."  
"Doll?"  
"For child development."  
"Alright. I'll buy that."  
"uhh!...Have you eaten?"  
"Yeah, I had a bite when I woke up."  
"That's good. I'm eating, so leave or hang out in my room. But I know how you get when you wake up, so go and run around for like twenty minutes then we can talk."  
"There was something else that I think you should know... there's some wolves around here."  
"That's just GREAT!" I turned, going back into the dinning room.

"Excuse me, I have pressing matters to attend to."  
"Look at you sounding all prim like a proper business women." Ryan laughed as I grabbed my dishes and headed for the kitchen. I just smiled.

Washing my dishes, someone stepped into the room.  
"What's happening?" Nikki asked.  
"Some wolves are around, Chace bribed my dad to let him out and we don't know for sure what it is, or was."  
"So crossroads?"  
"Going tomorrow night."  
"I'm coming with righttt? You know none of us are going to leave you unprotected."  
"I was planning on asking someone tomorrow."  
"Like Reid perhaps?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Okay. Just curious. So what and where do you and Aiden plan on doing and going tonight."  
"I was thinking a walk around the house coming up with a plan. Something along those lines."  
"Okay, I'm going to go back. Holler if you need anything."

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Thank you all who left me messeges. I'll try to update more often.  
That's all I have to say, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Ciao


	30. Avoidance

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

Aiden and I talked on the porch for some time. Saraha had just arrived in Tyler's car when Aiden said he should probably get going. I didn't tell him about my dreams. She gave Tyler a kiss on the cheek before walking past us and into the house with her and Tyler's baby girl. I can't remember what they had named it.

"She's still not talking to you?" he said after the front door had been shut for a moment.  
"I deserve it. She'll get over it eventually." I replied standing up. "Aiden are ya sure you don't want to stay? I'll be up for a few more hours, you won't be bothering me."  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I was going to get a bite to eat."  
"Be careful."

Tyler and I watched as he walked off the porch, down the driveway and down the street. It was a few moments after we had lost eye sight of him before either of us spoke.

"Are you staying here tonight?" he asked nonchalantly.  
"Tyler, I like you and all, but you're dating my sister."  
"Ha, no. That's not what I meant," he was starting to blush. "I was just asking to see if you wanted a ride back to the dorms?"  
"Did Garwin put you up to this?" my eyebrows were raised as I stared up into his blushing blue eyes.  
"He wants to talk to you."  
"Would you know about?"  
"If you would sleep with him." I blinked in surprised, my mouth fell slightly open. Tyler raised his hands defensively before hurriedly saying, "that came out wrong."  
"Oh, please go on and correct yourself."  
"He and Pogue were talking about you and your nightmares, and how the last time you didn't have one was at the Dells with Reid. Caleb and Pogue think that he was using."  
"He wasn't." Tyler's gleaming blue eyes searched down into mine. "I would have felt it." I spoke firmly.  
"He thinks that he makes the nightmares stop or something."  
"So he wants me to sleep with him?" my voice sounded skeptical.  
"He's worried about you."  
"A lot of people are."

It took a few minutes of convincing before Tyler finally left. I hung out in my room the rest of the night. I did anything to keep busy and stay awake. It was around two that I started to feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness. That was when I starting running in place, and twenty minutes into it I had a runner's high. With the adrenaline pumping through my veins, I continued doing anything that would keep me busy.

"Get some sleep last night." Pogue asked after plopping down next to me.  
"I'm fine Pogo." I sounded stubborn.  
"Happy Reid's back."  
"It's better than Abbott."  
"Right..." he spoke slowly. Class had started soon after that.

I was lucky. I was blessed! I had manged to avoid talking to Reid Garwin all day. He didn't get a chance to talk to me in trig. because I was late, the teacher kept me busy, and I dashed out of there at the end of class like my ass was on fire. And since I didn't have swim anymore, I didn't have to see him at all during fifth period. My luck today is amazing. Now, if Nikki can hurry up and get to her car I might not even have to talk to him.

I sat on the hood of Nikki's car as I watched everyone come out and jump into a vechile before driving off.

"Have you been avoiding me?" A voice said from the right side of the car.  
"Yes." I hesitantly said.  
"Why?" Reid had sat down next to me on the hood. I thought about it.  
"You asked Tyler to ask me if I would sleep with you."  
"I just wanted to talk to you."  
"We're talking now." I almost yelled.  
"What did I say to make you mad?" He yelled back, getting the attention of the scarce amount of students that were still in the parking lot.  
"You wanted to sleep with me!" I whispered yelled.  
"You know that's not what I meant."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Why are you so difficult?" He was frustrated.  
"Difficult!... Okay, Reid, I don't want to fight right now."  
"We aren't fighting, we're talking," he said calmly.  
"My voice is rising, this is not talking, this is fighting."  
"Arguing would be the proper term." I was determined not to show my frustration by not letting out the 'urrgh' that was just waiting on my lips.  
"Go away."  
"We need to talk."  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
"Why?"  
""There are people and I'm tired."  
"Later than, over dinner or something."  
"I'm busy later."  
"With what?" he sounded shocked.  
"Stuff."  
"With who?"  
"People."  
"And you're going where with these people to do stuff?"  
"Places."  
"Ughh. I'm going home with you."  
"No you are NOT!"  
"We need to talk!"  
"No we do not!"  
"Yes we do," he said before grabbing my arm and stopping me from getting off the hood of the car.

Fog and smoke surrounded the car giving it the eerie creepiness of darkness. A thud roared the as something landed on it's metal exterior.  
"Saraha, are you okay?" Tyler spoke softly, pulling his hand from his brow. Droplets of blood clung to his fingers.  
"Tyler what happened?"  
"I don't know... but we should get out of here." as he spoke the fog and smoke pushed further away allowing to clarify the figure that crouched down on the hood of the car. Chase's fingers moved back and forth as Tyler and Saraha tired to open their doors.

"Mali!" Some loudly said as they shook me.  
"Reid, were are Tyler and Saraha?" I pushed him off me.  
"Uhh... they were going to his house." He said confused as he watched me frantically look around.  
"We have to find them, quick." He grabbed my shoulders again, looking me right in the eyes. "Chase..."

"Everyone in the damn car." Nikki yelled at us. "What did you see?" she asked me once we were in the car and backing out of the parking lot.  
"They were in a car accident, I guess it kinda just happened. And then Chase appeared..."  
"Drive faster!" Reid told Nikki from the back seat.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Thank you all who left me messages. I'll try to update more often.  
That's all I have to say, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Ciao

...


	31. Apologizes and Fluff

**Chapter Thirty!**

Speeding in and out of cars, Reid had called Tyler, who said that he and Saraha were perfectly fine and pulling into his driveway. Which was true, because Nikki, Reid and I were just a few seconds behind them when we saw his bright yellow hummer pull in.

Phew, nothing happened.

"So it was just a hallucination." Nikki suggested before we got out of her car.  
"Or a warning..." I said as we made our way to make sure the two of them were all right.

Saraha and I still didn't really talk. But after almost losing her, I realized that I, we would have to make amends.

~!later!~

Sitting alone on the porch as the sun was setting, freezing my ass off was probably one of the weirdest things I've done in awhile. All the other residents of the house hold, minus Saraha ans I, were inside enjoying a beautiful meal in the warmth of the house.

It's cold! Like 'see your breath' cold. And I'm wrapped up in a thick wool blanket and sweater, slippers, and sweatpants. I'm still cold.

DAMN It Saraha, hurry up and get home, I want to be warm!

For five more minutes I thought about what I was going to say. For five more minutes I debated on whether or not I should just forget the whole thing and go back inside to be warm. Then after that five minutes I heard an engine. I perked up, sitting straight, eyes wide open trying to see in the advancing darkness.

_Please be Tyler, please, please please be Tyler. Come on Yellow. Yellow YELLOW! _

Headlights nearly blinded me as he parked halfway into the driveway.

"Sorry..." He said. He didn't get out of his car and walk her to the door like he normally would have. One less really awkward moment evaded. We nodded good bye to each other after Sarha had stepped away for his car.

"We need to talk." I said as I watched Saraha advance toward me and the hum of the egineen fade away in the distance.  
"About?" her voice sounded impatient.  
"I'm sorry... For judging them. I shouldn't have because I should have trusted your judgement, and I do trust it. It's just that I don't want to see you get hurt like Runa and I have... And I'm sorry for disapproving on your relationship with Tyler, even though I kinda have one with Reid."  
"Apologizes accpected... What relationship with Reid?"  
"I don't know... It's like one minute I like him, and then... I don't, but I do. I just don't want to go through with it all again."  
"Did you love him?"  
"Chase..." Nod "I loved who he told me he was..."  
"Why didn't you ever tell me about him?" We were sitting down together, on the porch, freezing.  
"I didn't think it was important, just a silly high school romance. I knew I was to young to know what love was." My vision was slightly cloudy from tears.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there. It must have been horrible being alone when you had Ben."

I was trying not to vocalize my sobs as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Yea, but it's more horrible knowing that he's alone now. I mean I know it's to protect him, but I still feel..."  
"You're doing the right thing." Her was hand was on mine. I sobbed, loud.  
"I hope so..." I half smiled at her.  
"Lets go inside before you freeze to death."

~!~

_Trashed and scattered again I'm feeling... _Avenged Sevenfold's Trashed and Scattered rang in the quiet bedroom at 11 pm. On the dot. Wow, weird much.

"Yeah?" I asked Nikki  
"Crossroads?" her voice questioned?  
"Oh yeah, are you down stairs?"  
"Yeah, Aid's with me too. So hurry your ass up."  
"Yes-um" I sang before rushing quietly, yanking on jeans, sweatpants, a sweater, two pairs of socks and a nice fluffy jacket that Jen kept in the hall closet.

It took a few moments, and Aiden yanking me to finally get into the car. I was fluffy and warm in my many layers of thick cloth.

"We're not in snow you know..." Nikki was almost laughing.  
"You're just jealous because I'm warm and fluffy. Drive non-fluffy person!" I jokingly yelled, pointed at the road as if to emphasize our need for speed.  
"I think that your 'fluffy'-ness is getting to you. Maybe you're having a hot flash."  
"I am warm. You are jealous! So drive to whatever crossroad you had in mind.


	32. Demons and Burgers

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Pushing the gravel back over my little box of treats with my foot, I waited alone in the breezy night. My fluffy jacket off because it seemed to much for a confrontation with a demon.

"What can I help you with this fine night Mali?" A husky voice said a few feet in front of me.  
"Nathan." Looking up at the familiar tanned, chubby face. His brown eyes looked intently at me waiting. "I would just love to say its a pleasure seeing you... What can you tell me about a Chase Collins and a deal with my father?"  
"You know anything dealing with Lucifer is off limites."  
"And here I thought you were above rules."  
"Look where that's gotten me. Making deals with measly humans."  
"And half breeds, don't forget them."  
"Like I said, what can I help you wish?"  
"Do you know anything about their deal, or have you lost your touch with gossip." I taunted him. _Please work._  
"I just know they made a deal." he said slowly. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
"What pack is near Ipswich?"  
"One you can play nice with. Now, what is it that you can give me?" Ass. Not answering anything.  
"Ten years in the pit." He thought.

A blank sheet of parchment appeared in one of his hands while a knife appeared in the other.  
"Just sign here," he handed the knife to me.

My blood dripped onto the parchment as he disappeared along with the knife in my hand. I dug up the box again, took out my ID, and left to Nikki's car.

"So?" She questioned.  
"...I hate demons. Fucking loop holes. The bastards!" I yell out into the dark night air before sitting quietly into Nikkis's car.  
"We are a horrible breed," Aiden said from the back seat.  
"Ugh!" I was frusterated.

The three of us sat in silence for a few moments. The engine hummed outside, and the heater kept us warm. Hmmm. Warm.

"I need something to do. I've done all my homework and I'm tired of stuying," I said as we drove away from the crossroads.  
"Well, it's Friday, we could hang out at Nicki's." Nikki suggested.  
"Sure," Aid said from the back seat.  
"Okay."

And we speed off to Nicki's.

-.-

The smell of smoke was in the bar. Nikki had already pulled out a cigarette and light it up, I didn't take one when she offered. She was confused about that, but didn't say anything. It didn't occur to any of us while we were making our decision on where to go that it was Friday, meaning that Nicki's would have crazy teens having a good time. And despite the fact that it was about midnight, the place was still pretty full.

We didn't bother with a table, there weren't any. Instead we made our way to the pool tables. All the players there either went to our school or the public one in town. None of them were Reid.

Lucky break.

Pool is repetitive. Make a bet, a winner, a loser, hand over money. It's strange that people still find this interesting enough after so many games to continue to make bets and keep playing. Sure if you win you get cocky and enjoy the rush of winning and taking others money.

"I call winner," said a familiar voice.

My eyes shot open trying to find the owner. Reid's crystal blues eyes stared down at mine. His head tilted to the side as his gaze held mine. I felt the bottom half of my mouth fall slightly as my nervousness took over. starring at him, I noticed his lips curving slightly into a smile. His hand went to his rubbed the back of his neck as he broke eye contact. He slowly made his way around the table. Nikki nugded my shoulder, I finally looked away from Reid to give her a dirty look. She just nudged me again and nodded toward Reid.

He was standing right infront of me when I looked back. We had this silent conversation. Well.. it was more like an agreement because I had no idea what he was saying or thinking in the conversation, I just know that I didn't protest when he gently grabbed my hand and walked me out of the bar.

We sat silent on the hood of Nikki's car, not looking at each other. Just starring off. He suddenly changed our quiet-ness. He jumped off the hood, walked infront off me and placed his hands on my knees. After pulling my legs apart he moved between them and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

His breath was hot on my neck. It sent chills down my back, but I irgoned it because I was shocked. He apoligized and in such an innocent, affectionate way. I was shocked. I was stunned.

"I know," I finally found my voice. My right hand went to the back of his head, and he held my left in his right. "I am too... I just"  
"You don't have to explain it. I will never be in your shoes, but I'm trying to understand what going on."

I nodded my head. I hugged him, crying into his neck. He stood up and held me tight. We stayed like that for awhile until he started to get worried about me being cold and we went inside.

Reid walked me to where Kate and Sarah were sitting. He left me with them to get something to eat for us. Leaving me alone with Kate and Sarah. They seemed like they knew what had happened and they were being nice I guess.

"So you're talking to your sister again," Kate stated almost excitedly.  
"Yeah, we made up earlier." I chuckled.  
"Good. I hate seeing sisters fight. Expescially twins. It's just not right." Sarah said with a firm nod of her head.  
"Yep, all, for the most part, is good. And tonight you deserve to relax and have a good time."  
"Kate's right. Hey, you and Nikki should spend the night in our room." Sarah said excitedly.  
"Yeah! You should."  
"Sure, I need a distraction. I'll have to talk to Nikki though, but I'm sure she'll be down for it."

"Down for what?" Reid said as he placed a burger and fries in from me. He dragged a chair over and sat right next to me. He tossed a fry into his mouth.  
"All girls sleep over tonight!" Sarah and Kate giggled out.  
"All girls... damn."  
"Keep all those naughty thoughts in your head Reid," I grabbed a fry and used it to make circles in the air at him.

He grinned.

* * *

It's been awhile. I am hoping to have another chapter up within a few days.  
Ciao my fellow Covenant fans.


	33. Dorms and Tapping

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

On the way back to the dorms, Sarah drove with Caleb. Kate drove Sarah's car and Reid drove with us.

"I'm just a few floors up if you need anything," Reid said, his hand protectively holding my waist to him.  
"I know," I said looking up into his sparkling blue eyes. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against mine.  
"You'll be able to sleep?"  
"I'll try."  
"If you can't, you know just come upstairs," he wiggled his eyebrows.  
"I'll think about it.

He smiled bringing his soft pink lips to mine. His warm hands rubbed the small of my back. His forehead rested on my once more, his hot breath smelled of mint.

"I'll see you in the morning."  
I nodded my head. "Night."  
"Night."

We held hands until the last moment humanly possible. Which was, if you were wondering, Kate pushing Reid away from us and Sarah dragging me into their dorm room. Kate has strong arms. Sarah has a pretty deadly grip too. You wouldn't really think that if you were looking at them. Some people are just like that I guess. Like you wouldn't think I was part demon if you looked at me. Or that Ayden was part vampire, okay that one maybe, he is pretty pale and creepy. Maybe it just depends on who is looking. So like beauty is in the eye of the beholder crap.

Nikki and I had borrowed some of Kate and Sarah's clothes to sleep in. Since I'm short, they made me wear a pair of shorts because that was the only thing they had that wouldn't cause me to trip over the hem. Short legs suck when all your friends are tall. And they made me cold, most of my bare legs out and exposed to the elements. Good thing I wore all those layers though. My sweatpants came in handy.

"So," Kate started. She and Sarah shared one of the beds while Nik and I took the other. "Are you and Reid together?" She was smiling like she knew the answer.  
"Uh... it's an unspoken... thing."  
"Do you think he wants you two to be a couple?" she sounded disappointed.  
"I'm not going to answer for him."  
"Okay fine. What were you two talking about when you went outside at Nicki's?"  
"He apologized"  
"Awww" Sarah said softly.  
"Wait, Reid Garwin? Apologized?" Kate was skeptical.  
"Yeah, I know."  
"How did he apologize?" Sarah asked.

Heat rose up my body as I remembered how it happened.

"You're blushing, we want every dirty little detail." Kate said. Her voice seemed like a truth detector, like if I left something out, she would know.

=!=

Kate had thought that Tyler momentarily took over Reid's body, because she said that there was no way that Reid would ever apologize for something. I think she's wrong. He would, but only if he really meant it.

We were sleeping now. Well, they were. I was trying to. The alarm clock on the nightstand said it was almost four. I think the lack of sleep has gotten me to tired to actually sleep. Turning over with the least amount of movement was difficult. I didn't want to wake up Nikki. She was peacefully sleeping on her stomach. My feet dangled just above the floor as I mentally debated on whether or not to get up. I was cold. I could stay in bed and cuddle next to Nikki, quietly stealing her warmth. Or just... pace around the room. I mean I can't just go off by myself. But if I pace I might wake them up...

Tap... Tap...

_Was that in my head? Yeah... It stopped so probably. Who would be tapping on anything at four in the morning on a Saturday anyways?... Well crazy people might. Or a stalker. But that would be a window. Oh my god is someone tapping on the window? Wait. We're on the third story. They would be throwing pebbles. Unless they're in a tree. Is there even a tree near the window?_

Tap

Quietly I got out of the bed. My toes curled into the cold floor as I held my breath going to the window. My hand reached up, pulling the blinds to the side. Relief came as I let of my breath. No tree. No stalker standing on the ground throwing pebbles. Just the moon and a few sparkling stars.

Tap

_Okay, really annoying. I'm punching whoever is doing that. Their making me go insane! Damn tapping!_

Tap

_Grrr._

Tap!

_Bastard! Wait, is that the door? MOTHER FUCKER! Making me think the was a stalker. Damn tapping driving me up the damn wall. I'll break their fingers. The bastard!_

My feet shuffled on the ground as I tired to keep my ranting internal.

I felt my eyebrows scrunched together in frustration and annoyance. Reid looked down at me. A stupid, apologetic smile on his face, and a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"We are trying to sleep in here?"  
"Yeah, ha, sorry. I was just worried that you might be sleeping."  
"Yeah? Well, I was, until you woke me up."  
"No you weren't," his expression was serious.  
"I was trying. I just... I'm not tired."

I hugged him. Breathing in his scent. It was slightly cinnamon. Maybe vanilla. He was so warm. It was relaxing as he wrapped his arms around me.

We both stiffened as we heard footsteps coming around the corner. His arms unwrapped from around me and he gentle grabbed my arm and dragged me into the room. He slowly closed the door, not allowing any sudden creaks. The doorknob slowly turned back into place before he looked the door and stepped back. We both stood there, staring at the door holding our breath.

A light flashed by through the creaks of the door. We sighed after a moment when it didn't come back.

"One of the monitors probably heard me"  
"And your constant tapping. I thought I was going insane."

One of the girls turned in there sleep.

"Come back upstairs with me."  
"Reid" I tired to sound stern. He was giving puppy eyes.  
"Come on. Tyler's there, light sleeper to."  
"Fine. Let me just leave a note."

* * *

It's been awhile. Sorry for the wait.

Ciao my fellow Covenant fans.


	34. Bagels and blindfolds

**Chapter Thirty-three**

At four in the morning, on a Saturday, and Reid and I snuck our way to his dorm. Tyler was curled up in his blankets on his bed. The only thing you could really see was his brown hair popping out at the top of the bed and his head resting on the white pillow under him.

I'm jealous of him. He's all happy and sleeping, looking all content and warm in his bed. Jerk. I can't even sleep anymore and he makes it look like the simplest thing in the world. Life isn't fair...

Reid walked as quietly as possibly to his bed. Tyler seemed to hear it because he moved softly in his sleep. No kidding, light sleeper. Although Saraha has woken just from me looking at her while she slept. She gives some pretty mean/violent looks when that happens.

They're perfect for each other. Just really perfect.

Reid was now sitting up in bed looking at me to hurry up as he held up the cover.

"Sorry," I whispered as soft as possible. He probably didn't hear me.

After placing a soft kiss on my forehead he relaxed and snuggled into me, wrapping one arm around my waist and the other under my neck. Maybe he did hear me. He was warm, and so were the blankets. It was like he hadn't left his bed at all.

Opening my eyes I could see the faintness of a cloudy day seeping in from the window. I closed them again, and snuggled more into my pillow. It wasn't long until I realized that y pillow was moving. Up and down in an even set pace. I was getting nauseous. I nudged my pillow. It still kept moving. Up. Down. Up. Down. I nudged again. A grunt came from it.

"What?" came a groggy voice.  
"Stop breathing, you're making me nauseous."

There was a laugh from the other side of the room. I snuggled again.

"Ty. Shut up. What time is it?"  
"You told me to shut up."  
"What time is it?"  
He chuckled again, "about a quarter to eleven."

Reid sighed. The up was higher. I nudged him again.

"Stop nudging me."  
"Stop breathing."

Tyler laughed again.

"I like living." He chuckled.  
"Fine," I sighed before sitting up. The room was cold and I almost wanted to force myself to snuggle against Reid again. Who cares if I get sick and throw up, right? I do. And I'm sure so would he if I throw up on him.

His arms wrapped around my waist, and dragged me back toward him.

"No."  
"But it's Saturday."  
"But I'm hungry." My stomach growled. I smiled. Yay! my words match my body. Reid stomach growled a second later.  
"Fine." There was a grunt as he forced himself out of bed.

"I was headed that way myself." Tyler said, pulling a hoodie over his head.  
"Morning Tyler." I said happily looking up at him.  
"Morning," there was a nod of agreement before he looked at Reid, who was still sitting behind me. "Uh Reid, do you want us to meet you down there?"

I looked back at him. Reid was starring down at the pillow on his lap.

Oh.

"Actually, Tyler you can come with me down to my room. I want to change," I tried to sound as innocent as possible while looking back to Tyler. Like I didn't know the exact reason the pillow was on him.  
"Sure."

I was standing now, trying to put on my fuzzy black slippers. Once they were on, I turned back toward Reid. Leaning over his bed and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in the cafe," I whispered in his ear before leaving and linking arms with Tyler. Which was really awkward because he's like a giant compared to me.

There are a lot of tall people in my life. Like most of the guys are a foot taller the me. What the hell? Reid has to bend down to put his chin on the top of my head. Man, it must suck for him when he kisses me, bending down and I'm on my tip-toes. Wow! I wonder how he makes putting his arms around my waist look so easy... He's like magic. Ha!

Tyler and I sat in the cafeteria talking. It was nice to just sit around with someone who wasn't considered family. He was important to Saraha so it was really cool getting to know him without holding any sort of grudge. He is an absolute sweetheart. And I'm a complete bitch. They're both lucky to have each other.

After fifteen or so minutes Reid was sitting with us, a huge bowl of cereal in front of him. His hair was looked slightly wet, and when he pushed his chair closer to wrap his arm around me, he smelt like Irish Spring. I leaned toward him, taking in a deep breath. They looked at me.

"What? I like Irish Spring," I said ripping off a piece of beagle before popping it into my month. I watched Tyler raised his eyebrows. Reid however leaned toward me, his nose just barely touched my neck. I heard him sniff before he gave my neck a kiss. I gasped.

Cough.

We looked at Ty. He made this weird eye jester that said, 'look around'. Which we did. Everyone in the room was looking at our table, it was completely quiet.

Awkward!

No one really moved we just sat there being stared at in silence. It was really, really weird.

"Ow!" I yelled. Which some how seemed to make everyone aware that they were blankly starring at us. "What the hell?" I whispered at Reid.  
"I bit your neck," He said frankly.  
"Yeah, I felt that. Why did you bite me?" He smirked taking a bite of cereal.  
"They stopped starring."  
"Yeah, well you didn't have to bite me."  
"It was a love bite."  
"_Oh, sure. _You realize that we're the gossip now."

He sighed, running a cocky hand down his chest, "I'm always gossip."

I hit him.

We caught up with the girls on our way out. They had just got up.

"Hey, so Mali, girls day? We're gonna pick up Saraha after we eat." Sarah asked me. Her voice was sweet and tired.  
"Sorry ladies. She's mine today," Reid said while pulling me to him, bending to rest his head on the top of my head. I smiled at the goofy.  
"Nothing inappropriate Reid, or I'll kick you ass." Kate pointed an accusing finger at him. I don't know what happened next, I couldn't see. But Kate gave him a look and then we all said our 'goodbye's.

Darkness filled my vision as I sat in the passenger seat of Tyler's car. I lifted up my hand slowly.

"Keep the blindfold on."  
"Why?" I said dramatically.  
"Because it's a surprise."  
"Ugh!"

It was five more minutes before I felt the car stop and heard the engine turn off.

"No not yet," he said in a hurry before I could even raise my hand.

I sighed. Blinded, I took off my seat belt. My car door opened and I felt a cold breeze hit my face. His warm hand pulled my legs as he helped me out of the car.

"Just a little while longer," he said as he pulled me a few steps away from the car. A soft bang, the car door was shut.

I felt his hands on my shoulders, and he kissed the top of my head. His hands turned my body and lightly put pressure, physically telling me to move forward. I did as I wasn't told. It was like doing a blindfolded conga-line, but with only two people, and only one of them could see. Yeah, he sucks right now.

"There's three steps right in front of you," he said after stopping me. I lifted my leg, feeling cautiously for a step.

There. Firm, solid ground that was a step, then another, and another. He continue to push me forward a few more steps before stopping me again. There was a jingling noise.

"Where are we?" I said slightly worried. Know idea why. Maybe some part of me felt like we were at some warehouse outside of town and he was going to kill me. What the hell is wrong with me? He's not going to kill me. He wants to sleep with me. It's the blindfold, the blindfold throws me off. I wonder were we are though. In the car for like an hour. Why does he have keys?

My thoughts stopped as he grabbed my hand and pulled me in to the unknown place. His hands were really warm. Almost like putting my hand in a warm oven. The door creaked shut behind us. Slightly creepy. He continued to lead me through the place for a few moments before wee stopped again. I felt his body heat move behind me. He pulled the blindfold off and pull me to him.

* * *

It's been awhile. Sorry for the wait.

Ciao my fellow Covenant fans.


	35. Horror and Moms

**Chapter Thirty-four**

There was a soft kiss on my neck before the blindfold was pulled off. It was semi bright where ever we were. After blinking for a minute I finally was able to see.

"What the hell?" I asked him, tilting my head back to see him.  
He smiled, "thought we could have a movie day thing together."

The living room of the Garwin Manor had the couches and table pushed back. Pillows and blankets covered the floor in front of the large TV.

"Why were we driving around so long?"  
He laughed. "I thought it would be more of surprise if it took longer."

I sighed. Driving around for almost an hour for a five minute drive. Jackass. While it was romantic, it was stupid. Blindfolded for near an hour. Ha! Ty's gonna be pissed if he doesn't pay for gas.

"So," Reid started off, then proceeded to walk past me into the room. "I thought that we could have like a movie day thing."  
"No kidding. What movies?"  
"Whatever I have that you want to watch."

He went to the shelving on the side of the TV that had shelves filled with DVD's. Comedy, horror, romance...

"We're watching all the Halloween movies. Ohhh! Then we can watch all the Friday the Thirteenth movies."  
"You like horror?"  
"Yes, but I just love Micheal and Jason."  
"My girlfriend's a psycho, good to know."

I smacked him and then proceeded to make myself comfortable on the ground.

We cuddled through all the Halloween movies. Like nine hours of laying on the floor, one arm wrapped securely around my waist and the other under my head. This was so... normal? Or sweet, maybe romantic, but I can't really define how I feel. I just know I have a strong urge to take a nap. Although its dark outside so it might just be considered sleeping unless it's like thirty minutes of sleep.

Reid just snored into my hair. I giggled. For some reason knowing that he's a sleep makes me feel like I can sleep to. Is it a bad date if all we did was lay around and fall asleep?

It was still dark outside when I woke up. A still picture of Micheal Myers was on the television and the creepy Micheal Myers theme song/chase music was playing. I turned the TV off. Turning around, I snuggled against his shoulder with my hand on his chest. I felt the hand not on my waist move up and hold my hand.

"Reid, darling, is that you?" a voice half yelled from the hallway.

Reid sat up, eyes wide open, and he dragged me up with him. Really awkward position for me.

"Yeah, it's me mom."  
"Darling, what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice getting louder.

A shadow walked into the doorway, and with a flick of a switch the light was on. A tall, thin blond woman stood in the doorway. She glanced at me and back to Reid.

"Oh."  
"Not what it looks like," Reid said as he started to stand up. "This is Mali," I looked up at him, still trying to adjust to the sudden light. "My girlfriend."  
"Oh," she said.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Garwin." I said trying to sound as awake as I possibly could.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mali," she spoke as if she was uncertain.  
"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back until next week."  
"It ended early. Besides, this is my home just as much as it is yours. Now, why don't you take your friend home."  
"Girlfriend."  
"Right... It's late you should take her home."  
"She's right, Jen is probably worried sick about me." I said placing my hand softly on his arm.  
"Okay. I'll clean this up when I back. Bye mom." Reid pulled me under his arm and we left.  
"It was nice to meet you Mrs Garwin." I said, turning to face her.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked once the door was shut.  
"Nothing, she's right, it's late. I should get you home."  
"Reid?" I grabbed his hand, pulled him to me. My cold hands went to his warm cheeks. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" was his quick reply before he pulled my hands away and walked toward the car.  
"Fine."

Car ride was quiet. The music wasn't even playing. It was really awkward. He pulled into the driveway. Gripped the wheel and turned at me.

"Sorry about... It's"  
"Complicated? Yeah? I should do what you've done to me. Badger you with questions until its you give in and tell me. But... I hated that you did that. So instead of driving you insane, find me when you want to talk about it, yeah?" I pecked his cheek before jumping out of the car and walking into the house.

The house was completely quite. No lights were on downstairs. Meaning I had to blindly walk up the stairs and down the hall into my room. I was really proud of myself to, I only tripped on three steps and was like six inches off from my door handle when I went to grab it.

"Hey," came a groggy voice as I took a step into my room.  
"Hmmm," I looked in the general direction.  
"If he drops you off this late again, tell him I'm cutting something off," came Ryan's voice.  
"Yes sir," I saluted him before walking into my room.

I should have made him drop me off at the dorms. There's nothing to do here. Homework? Check. Baby? Not here! Hell yeah! No wanna be Chucky doll trying to kill me in my sleep. That is if I slept. Maybe I should try to be with Ben. It worked before.

* * *

It's been awhile. Sorry for the wait.

Ciao my fellow Covenant fans.


End file.
